My Supernatural Little Secret
by teen.wolf.rosie
Summary: Hailey, name meaning hero and wise one. Hailey just moved to Beacon Hills, a town full of secrets just like hers. When she meets Scott and his 'pack' will they accept her and will Scott fall in love with her or will someone else swoop in and get her before he has the chance to. What will happen when he finds out her secret? What will everyone say? Is she what can stop the alphas?
1. Chapter 1

Hailey had just moved into her new home. It was big enough for her her grandmother and her cat Salem. There were to big rooms a huge living room and kitchen two bathrooms and the basement where most of her secrets were held. Hailey's room was a lavender color with a big bed. the framing of the bed was black and the comforter was a deep purple and black with flowers and designs. She had a black dresser on the left wall and a chest on the right. At the end of her bed she had a small couch and a big bay window where she would most likely sleep. She had a big mirror and a small black desk. She had a wake-in closet filled with beautiful dresses and skirts and blouses.

It was 6:45 in the morning when Hailey woke up. Salem was lying next to her on the big bed. She let the cat out of the room and feed it. She went back up stairs and took a shower. It was her first day of school so she desided she would make herself look good for the first week and wear sweat pants for the rest on the year. She let her long blonde hair fall straight and braided her bangs. She put on white eye shadow and blue eye liner, that made her dark blue eyes look lighter almost like the ocean, mascara and pink lipgloss. She put on the dress she picked out for the day which was short to her knees and was purple. It was flowy and showed of her curves. She put on her combat boots and grabed her black leather backpack which was trimmed with purple flowers filled with her books and her cell phone and headed down stairs. Her grandmother had made her an omelette and bacon. The smell filled the whole house and it smelt amazing. Hailey petted Salem and sat down at the table. She poured a glass of milk and ate her breakfast. Her grandmothe questioned her about how her morning was and if she was excited for school, like a normal family would but they weren't normal. As Hailey put her dishes into the sink she wished that she would have control and not have to move again. She came here for a reason, there were secrets already here and only few people knew. She knew this place was special and wanted to stay.

As Haiely headed for her black jeep she gave here grandmother a hug. "Don't lose control no one has any power over you." Hailey smiled at her words and jumped in the car. She hoped the day would go by easy and pain free. She pulled into the parking lot and parked it next to a baby blue jeep. I took a breath and grabbed my and got out of the car. There were 3 boys next to the jeep one with blonde hair and blue eyes another with brown hair and brown eyes the last one with black hair and brown eyes and two girls one with strawberry blonde hair and the other with brown hair and blonde highlights. I got out of the car and smiled at them. I went to open the doors but the boy with black hair opened it first. "Hi I'm Scott. Are you knew?" I smiled "Yeah I'm Hailey. I moved here from Arizona with my grandma." He smiled and walked me to the main office. "So do you need a tour guide." I giggled and blushed but took a deep breath."That would be nice. I have english first." He smiled "Cool me too you can sit next to me.

For the rest of the day Scott walked me to all of my classes I only had 2 without him and we sat at lunch. After school I went to my locker. Scott showed up with a smile on his face and Stiles, the boy with the brown hair, pushing him. "Hi Scott and umm, Stiles?" I said smiling. "Yeah, well Scott I'll see you at lacrosse then." and with that he walked away. "So I was wondering if maybe you wanted to watch the lacrosse practice and then go out?" I smiled and blushed. "So are you asking me out?" "Yeah I guess so." He said smiling. "Okay I'll meet you at my jeep than after you practice, I'll stay and watch." He smiled and nodded his head. I finished getting my stuff out of my locker and he headed to the locker room. Soon after he left me the two girls from earlier, who were also in most of my classes showed up.

"So are you and Scott going out?" The brown haired girl asked playing with the sleeve of her sweater. I smiled and put a lose piece of hair behind my ear. "Yeah I guess so. Why? He has a girlfriend doesn't he." I said looking down.

"No she used to be his girlfriend." The strawberry blond told me pointing to the other girl who I believe was Allison. "Oh my gosh. I didn't know. If you still have feelings for him I wo-" "No its fine we both agreed we needed a break." She smiled and ajusted the strap of her back pack. "Oh okay. Are you guys watching the practice?" "Yeah we are. Do you want to sit with us?" The girl, Lydia I believe, asked. I smiled and nodded. We headed to the field and sat down. We cheered when the boys did something good but we never talked. So far it was a good day and I couldn't wait to go out with Scott. I knew he head a secret, a secret like mine. Finally I found a guy who I hoped wouldn't run away when he found out, my supernatural little secret. I smiled to myself and leaned on the hood of my jeep. I was going to enjoy it here.


	2. Chapter 2

I debated on whether I should just leave him or not but decided to stay. It seemed like it took him forever. Finally he was walking out of the school smiling at me. We got in the car and headed to a pizza place. We got a large cheese and pineapple pizza and headed to the woods. We sat on a rock looking at the moon. We talked about school and how I took a lot of his classes and how he was trying to get over Allison and I was trying to get a new start. Not mentioning my secret to him.

He kept on getting texts from someone but he ignored them. I hadn't noticed that we were holding hands until someone pulled him off the ground. "What the hell Derek?!" Scott exclaimed looking at me. I smiled at the man as I was now on my feet. He placed Scott down and looked at me. "I'm sorry. I'm Derek and you are?" I blushed as the man held out his hand, which I took and stepped down from the rock. "I'm Hailey. Hailey Montgomery." He smiled, "Nice to meet you. Umm Scott it is kinda important so.."

"Scott it is fine I have to get home anyways, my grandma should be getting home about now." He smiled. "I'm sorry let me walk you to your car." We walked in silence and he opened my door and I got in. "If you want I'll text you and we can hang out after school tomorrow." I smiled and looked at the man, Derek. "Sure but I think your umm friend is getting aggravated " He laughed and waved his hand at him. "So I'll see you tomorrow." "Yeah, maybe." and with that I shut my door and drove off. I was going 60 mph when all of a sudden a deer drove in front of me. I swerved and hit a tree and then I blacked out.

* * *

When I woke up my body felt sore. I started to get up but was gently pushed back down by Scott and Derek well Stiles and another boy stood behind me. "Hey Hailey. Do you remember what happened?" I shook my head no and propped myself up on the couch. I was in someone's loft. There was a huge window a table and a bed along with the couch. I saw a gash in my arm and shoulder. "Alyssa, Derek and I found you in your car. You were in a car accident and you were bleeding pretty badly but when we got to you, well your eyes they umm..." Scott was interrupted by Derek "Your not human your eyes flashed a lavender color. Your also not a werewolf because our eyes don't turn that color. So what are you?" He asked puzzled. "So you are wolves. I knew it." I smiled proudly but winced at the pain I felt. I moved my hand up tot he gash wound and closed my eyes. I recited something I heard my grandmother use every time the she had a wound. I pictured the wound closing and said "With the energy green, I make it clean, heal me with the energy taken from me, so mote it be!"

Everyone's eyes widen as the wound started to close up. "I'm a witch." I smiled flashing my lavender eyes. "That doesn't explain your eyes though." Derek said angrily. "This is a long story though so you might want to get comfortable." I said sitting up making room for them to sit on the couch. Everyone was eyeing me now. "Okay so my parents passed away last year because of hunters, witch hunters and wolf hunters. My mum well she was a witch and so is my grandmother. We are the good ones but hunters don't let us explain. We only do healing and stuff we can't make anyone fall in love or bring anyone back to life. We do nature spells and the other good ones. Well anyways my dad, he was a wolf. He didn't kill anyone he has control. He was born a wolf my other grandparents they were killed also. My parents meet in college and they fell in love and that's when I came along. My grandparents didn't like the fact that my parents where having a baby or in love. They didn't know what I would be. I'm a bit of both. I can do spells and I can turn. I have amazing hearing and sight which I can heighten with a spell but my healing well I can only use spells for that usually. I can run faster and no witches can't fly. I also have another ability, I can see glimpses of the future, they aren't always detailed and they aren't always right. So that's what I am." I smiled at all the opened mouth boys and I had to laugh.

I could only imagine how horrible I looked so I got up and walked to the mirror I looked in the mirror and recited a spell my mum used when she was going out. "When time runs out, and you're a mess, fix yourself and look your best." I closed my eyes and imagined my hair in a bun and my make up done and when I opened my eyes that is what I saw. I smiled at myself. "Nice job." I murmured to myself and turned to the boys. "My jeep?" I asked curious to if it was okay to drive. "It's ok it is out front." I smiled and grabbed my keys and turned to the door but was stopped by, Derek? "I don't think you should be driving. Let me take you home." I heard Scott growl but I felt attracted to Derek and Scott. "Um okay."

The ride to my house was quite and awkward. When we got to my house he helped me out of the jeep and to the door. I fumbled for my keys and unlocked it. "Do you want to come in?" I asked. "Sure." He smiled and walked past me. I shut the door behind me and walked up the stairs with him behind me. I walked into my room and shut the door when Derek came in. "I'm just gonna take a quick shower I'll be right out." I grabbed some clothes and headed for the bathroom I took a quick shower washing my hair and body and shaving my legs. I got out and dried off. I put my hair in a bun and put shorts and a tank top and bra on. I brushed my teeth and took a deep breath. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I looked around and he was gone. I sat on my bed and buried my hands in my face. "So stupid!" I said to myself not expecting and answer which I got from the shadows.

"Your not stupid I'm just a good hider." I smiled and threw a punch at his stomach "Someone is touchy." "Yeah and I thought you left." I saw him grin and soon I was pinned on the bed. Derek's body on top of mine. He let one arm go and tugged at my very short shorts. "You know you should really put on more clothes. Someone might think you want a little more than sleep." He smirked and pinned my arm again. I didn't fight him because I liked it. "Maybe someone shouldn't be creeping on young girls." "Ouch that one hurt but maybe young girls shouldn't invite strangers into their room." I smiled and he was only inches away from my lips. I turned my head so my neck was revealed and he slowly went down to kiss it but instead whispered. "You shouldn't lead people on." I got pissed and purple orbs were formed in my hands and he was off of me in seconds and out of the window.

**Derek's POV**

All the way home I couldn't help but let my mind think of this girl. She was perfect. She had amazing curves, the brightest blue eyes, and a smile that even made the stars jealous. But Scott when he growled I thought they were mates but I felt more protective of her. I was confused but couldn't get her out of my mind. She was alone wolf and a witch.

She should really learn to wear more clothes. But the way her butt was in those shorts. No focus Derek. What are you going to do about the alphas and Boyd and Erica. I think I need Scott and sleep. And soon I would be asleep dreaming of Hailey.

**Scott's POV**

I felt protective of her but I still felt protective of Allison. Did it have something to do with her being a witch? I don't know but I hoped she would feel the same. I wouldn't pressure her. I'll give her room unlike Allison. I missed talking to her and I know she is jealous of Hailey. I'm so confused.

Hopefully tomorrow wont be so bad at school.

**Hailey's POV**

Why couldn't I get Scott or Derek out of my head. I need sleep but I couldn't I needed to figure out what was going on. I picked up Salem off the floor and cuddled him. Until I figure out what is going on Salem will be the only male thing coming into my bed at night. I smiled to myself and fell asleep. Derek and Scott creeping into my dreams


	3. Chapter 3

My alarm went off at 6:30. I got up and curled my hair. I put on dark eyeliner and an eye shadow. I grabbed a bright light blue blouse and black jeans and put those on quickly. I put my skull earrings in and put my blue vans on and grabbed a sweater with skulls and was black and put it on. I grabbed my backpack and headed down stairs. I ate breakfast with my grandmother and headed out the door.

On my way to school I felt like something bad was going to happen. I parked my jeep next to Stiles' and saw the two boys. I walked over to them waving and smiling. When Scott tried to hug me Allison came over with Lydia. I was thankful that they did because I was still confused. We went to our lockers mine was right near Lydia's. She had said my outfit wasn't horrible and told me we could go shopping sometime. I smiled and was polite but inside I didn't want to change anything.

I found Scott and Stiles and we headed to first period. The bell had rung and the teacher wasn't there. I sat in front of Stiles with Scott next to me. Suddenly all of our phones rang. It was a line from the book we were going to read. "Now this is the first and only time you will look at your phone in my class. Please turn them off and put them on your desk." The brown-haired and fair-skinned teacher smiled at the class and wrote her name on the board, Ms. Blake. She started to teach and it was 5 minutes into class when Scott got called out. The teacher walked out with him and was out there for 2 minutes. Stiles and I gave each other weird looks but didn't talk about it. The teacher came back into the room and a few moments later a bird flew into the window causing all of us to jump. She walked over to the window and looked outside. When she saw a whole bunch of birds flying start for the window she told all of us to get down. Kids were climbing under desks screaming and some crying. It last all of 5 minutes before they all killed themselves.

Stile helped me up and we walked out into the hallway. He called Scott and asked him what was going on. He didn't know and sounded busy. "What is going on?" Stiles looked at me with confusion on his face. I gave the same look back. "I have no idea but on my way to school I felt like something bad was going to happen. I also feel like there are more people like Scott and I here but I'm not sure who." Stiles rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm. "Oh great." he murmured to himself and lead me to my locker. I grabbed my stuff to go home seeing as how they dismissed my whole class. I meet Stiles at our jeeps.

"Hey Scott wants us to meet him somewhere so I guess you can drop your jeep off." I smiled and jumped in my jeep. I headed for my house with Stiles behind me. I parked my jeep out front and went inside the house after telling him to wait. I put my bag in my room and wrote my grandmother a note. I locked the house door and stood in front of it. There were bad forces at the work so I decided to place a protection spell on my house. I closed my eyes and recited a spell I heard from my grandmother. "I leave this house, protect it please. I leave this house but enter those whose hearts are pure as mine." I waved my hand over the door and black ash was visible on the ground. I smiled at myself and headed for Stiles' jeep. When I got in he looked confused. "I put a protection spell on the house. Only people whose hearts are as pure as mine can enter like my grandma and I unless others are invited." He shook his head and drove off.

We were in the woods when we pulled in front of a house that looked like it was burned down. When we walked in there was a blonde boy laying on a table. He looked like he had just came from the hospital. Then I saw Scott and Derek. They smiled at me and I smiled back still confused. "So what the hell is going on?" Stiles asked bugging out. "There is a new pack in town" Derek replied. I smiled because I knew something was going on but it was more than just wolves. "But it is not just a regular pack, it's a pack of alphas." "I'll help." Scott said. Derek looked at him and then at me. "Shouldn't you be in school?" "No they dismissed our class. You know cause a bunch of freaking birds committed suicide in our classroom!" Stiles was freaking out over the birds. "Scott I can't let you help me. You have already helped me enough and I owe you." Scott got this look in his eyes that Derek was going to pay him back now.

Soon we were in the I believe old living room. Scott was in a chair and Derek was examining the tattoo that Scott wanted. "Two black bands right?" I asked seeing it with my lavender eyes. Scott and Derek smirked. "Yeah" "What does it mean?" Derek asked Scott explained what tattoo meant and that it was an opened wound from not being able to talk to Allison which made me feel awkward. He was clearly not over her yet or at all. Derek told him it would be the worst pain he has ever felt and I was behind Scott holding him down. Before Derek could start the blow torch I stopped him and waved my finger over Scott's legs causing a root to hold his bottom half. "Hey you'll thank me later when you don't get kicked in the balls." I said smiling and holding Scott's shoulders in place. Derek started the blow torch and Scott screamed in pain. I tightened my grip when his eyes turned to an amber color.

When we were done Derek explained about the alpha pack and how there is some type of leader Deucalion. Scott and Stiles left confused but I stayed with Derek to help take care of Isaac. "I'm sorry your involved in this." Derek said smiling at me. "It is fine. It's not like I could have avoided it. I mean I am a wolf witch, a witchy wolf." I giggled and he smirked. "Um do you need a ride home?" I smiled and nodded my head. I got into his sexy black Camaro and we drove to my house. He dropped me of out front and he drove away.

I heated up a pizza in the oven and decided I would take a quick shower. I got out of the shower and put on a tank top and shorts with leopard print boot slippers. I throw my hair up in a pony tail and went to check on my pizza. I felt like someone was in the house but rolled it off thinking it was Salem. I cut a few slices of pepperoni and headed up stairs. I sat on my bed and ate my pizza. I went to put the plate on my night stand when a hand grabbed my arm. It was Derek Hale. "How did you get in here. I put a protection spell." He smirked. "That's weird. Maybe I'm immune." I laughed and he let go of my arm. "Will you stay the night. My grandma is working the late shift at the hotel. I'd feel much safer." I smiled as he tool his jacket off and his shirt. His body was amazing. He handed me his shirt. "I'm not sleeping unless your more covered up." I smiled as he eyed my body in a loose tank top and short shorts. I put the tank top on and fell fast asleep in his arms.

**Okay so this chapter was more on Derek and Hailey (Harek). Let me know what you think. Please review favorite and follow. :) All of Hailey's outfits are going to be posted soon :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Scott Stiles and I were walking to a part I didn't know who for I just needed to forget about my lessons and have fun. Plus I needed to spend time away from Derek and with Scott. Scott and Stiles were talking. Scott was nervous because this was his first 'date' not with Allison. I was wearing a retro galaxy dress with a black belt and black suede wedge boots. My hair was wavy and down and I had a white barrette in it and I had a Chanel vintage flap bag. Stiles was giving Scott a pet talk. "Um okay I feel awkward." They stared at me and we kept walking.

When we walked in a blonde girl yelled for Stiles and kissed him. Scott and I awkwardly stood there and he got a call from Allison.

* * *

The next day I went to Derek's. They were trying to regain Isaac's memory. Isaac was pacing asking why it had to be him. I didn't know who he was talking about. Derek was sitting reading a book and I was on the table drinking an iced coffee. Suddenly the doors opened up. A man with brown hair that was perfectly bushed back, he was wearing grayish colored jeans that were very fit a light tan t-shirt and a brown jacket with boots. "Boys, though coming back from the dead has left my abilities some what impaired but the hearing still works. So I hope your comfortable saying whatever it is your feeling to my face." The man said with a smiling. "We don't like you. Now shut up and help us." Derek said. "fair enough."

"Relax i'll get more out of you if your calm " He said to Isaac who was now sitting on the chair Derek used. "How do you know how to do this again " He asked unsure. "its an ancient ritual used by mostly alphas since its a skill that requires a bit of practice. one slip and you could paralyzed someone or killed them." "so you've had a lot of practiced though right." "well I've never paralyzed someone." "wait does that mean yo-" At that moment he dug his claws into Isaac's neck. Isaac struggled under the weight causing Derek and I to jump. "Wait I see something." He was staring intently.

He suddenly pulled away. "What did you see?" Derek asked. "umm images um vague shapes." "but you saw something." "he found them. "Erica and Boyd " "i barely saw them. glimpses." "but you did see them . "and worse" "Deucalion." "he was talking about time running out." "what does it mean?"I asked. Derek looked at me "he is going to kill them." "no no he didn't say that he made them a promise they would be dead by the next full moon." "The next full moon?" "Tomorrow night."

* * *

The next day at school Scott dragged me into an empty classroom. There was Derek, Allison, Lydia and Stiles. Allison thought she found something. Lydia and Allison showed Derek their wrists. They had two marks identical on both sides. "I don't see anything." Derek said being stubborn. "Look again," Scott said trying to get Derek to actually consider it. "How is a bruise going to help me find Erica and Boyd?" "Its the same on both sides, exactly the same." Scott said his voice raising. "Its nothing." "Paradolia." Lydia said. "Same patterns weren't there." "Shes trying to help." Scott said butting in. "These two. This one used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, thank you. And this one who shot about 30 arrows into me and my pack."Derek said staring down Allison which sent shivers up my spine. "Okay come on look no one died there may have been a little bit of maiming ok a little mangling but no death that's what I call in important distinction." Stiles said butting in and moving from the wall he and I both leaned on. "My mother died." Allison said in a hoarse voice. "Your families little honor code killed your mother. Not me." Derek said. I moved from the wall to stand behind both Derek and Scott. I wanted to comfort Derek but I didn't want to make Scott angry. I thought to myself right now would be a good time for a smoke but after my last school I tried quitting. Anyways back to the whole my mom died your families code killed her thing. "That girls looking for Scott, I'm here to help him, not you." This made me feel uncomfortable because she clearly had feelings for him but she also hated Derek. "Wanna help find something use full." Derek said leaning in and whispering to her. Derek went to walk away but Scott followed him. "Give her a chance, their on our side now." Scott said. "Well maybe you should tell her what her mother was actually trying to do that night." Derek said walking out the door.

We all headed for class. I went to catch up with Derek. "Derek!" I shouted following him to his car. "What do you want? Try to tell me to listen to them to trust them? I can't trust anyone!" He said turning and walking to me. He got closer and closer and I got scared. "I'm not afraid of you." I said flashing my lavender eyes. "Really than why is your heart beating faster." He said taking another step closer only inches apart. "You can trust me." I said taking the final step closer. "Last time I trusted a beautiful and incredibly sexy girl, well she killed my family and then cut my sister in half and try to kill me." He said moving a few pieces of hair out of my eyes. I was now blushing and couldn't breath. "Okay if I beat you, you have to try to trust me, but if I lose you have to pay for dinner, tomorrow night 6 o'clock." I smiled extending my canines and claws and my eyes turned from their normal bright blue to lavender. "Your on little lady." I giggled and he was making his way to the woods full wolf. I followed him and tackled him. He had jumped before I made connection with him. I was on my butt on the ground. He jumped down on top of me. "Looks like someone is losing." He said winking at me. "Not for long." I kicked my legs under his causing him to collapse . I climbed on top of him and pinned him down. "Man I was really hoping for that dinner too. Oh well looks like your going to have to trust me."He laughed and pushed me off of him into a tree. He came over to me only center-meters away from my face. "Looks like I'll pay for dinner. I'll pick you up at 7." He said helping me up and walking away.

I took a few minutes to straighten out my outfit. I was wearing a pair of ripped black pants and a sweater which ironically had a wolf on it. I had my studded combat boots. My hair was down and I had braids on both sides connecting in the back. My nails were a blue color and I had the same color backpack. I had to fix my eyeliner and pink lip gloss. My scarf had fallen off somewhere so i had to find it. It was at Derek's car? He was standing there holding it. I smiled and grabbed it from him.

"I know your confused." I looked at him in shock. "What?" "I know you've been seeing Scott too. You and I both know he has feelings for Allison." "I know but I feel strongly connected to the both of you and I'm so confused and overwhelmed." He smiled and nodded. "Hopefully our little date will clear things up. He smiled and got into his car and sped off. I looked at my white watch and then at my iPhone it was almost 7:50. That meant I had to run to class. I was running to my first period class when I saw to guys, twins. They were both muscular and cute. They stared at me and I could feel that they weren't human. They were wolves, alphas. I continued to run and got to class before the bell rung. I sat down behind Scott and Stiles. It was economics.

The teacher started to talk and I was bored out of my mind. I was thinking about Derek and then about Scott. Scott was clearly still hung up on Allison he was a broke heart and I wanted so much to fix him, maybe that's why I was attracted to him. Scott raised his had when the coach asked a question. "Yes McCall you may go to the bathroom." "Um Coach I think he knows the answer." I said looking at Scott. "Who are you? Aren't you new?" I began to get embarrassed "No coach I actually know the answer." He started to laugh. "Oh your serious?" "Yeah its risk and reward." Scott said. I smiled he did know the answer. "WOW who are you and what have you done to McCall? Don't answer that. I like you better." He said getting close to Scott. Then he asked for a quarter which Stiles had. He went to take the quarter out when out came a...condom! Coach picked it up and handed it back to Stiles looking confused.

They started to throw the coin into a cup if you got it in you didn't have to take the quiz tomorrow but if you didn't well you had to take it and write an essay. Scott and this kid named Danny both said no, Stiles on the other hand said yes. As he was getting ready to throw it someone stepped in the room. The man was in a police uniform followed by two deputies. "Stiles."The man said. "Yeah Coach I got it." Stiles said moving for a perfect shot. "Stiles." The man said again. Stiles walked out with the man. I used my hearing to try to listen in. They were talking about a missing girl and how he was the last one to be seen with her. I stopped listening and continued watching Danny shot and getting it in. The class went by fast.

I went to all my classes and after school Scott found me and told me we had to go to his work. I got into my jeep and followed Scott and Stiles. We were at a vets place. We walked in the back and found an older man. Soon we were filling up a tub with ice cold water. Isaac was pacing and Stiles was playing with rubber gloves. "obviously its not going to be quite comfortable but if we can slow your heart rate down enough you will be in a tans-like state." Deaton said to Isaac. "So like being hypnotized?" Isaac asked nervously. "Exactly. You'll be half transformed. It will let us accuses your subconscious mind." "How slow does his heart rate have to be?" I asked nervous for the boy who was kneeling down beside the tub. "Very slow." "Well how slow is very slow." Derek asked anxiously. "Nearly dead." The man said causing all of us to look at him in worried eyes. Isaac put his hand in and quickly took it out. He looked up at the man, "Its safe though right?" "Do you want me to answer honestly?" Isaac turned away from him. "No, not really." Stiles had put on a long rubber glove and made a noise causing all of us to look at him. "What?" Derek raised his eyebrows at him and Stiles reluctantly took it off.

"Look if it feels to risky you don't have to do it." Derek informed Isaac who was standing up. Scott nodded in agreement with Derek and I gave Isaac and encouraging smile. He than took off his shirt and stepped into the water. Derek Scott and I all placed our hands on his shoulders, Stiles at his feet. We submerged him under water and he transformed. "Keep him down." Deaton said. We pushed him back down and he slowly floated to the top. "Now remember only I talk, to many voice will confuse him and draw him out." I backed off. Derek glanced at him and held onto the side of the tub. "Isaac can you hear me? Its Doctor Deaton I'd like to ask you a few questions is that alright?" "Yes." Isaac replied. "I want to ask you about the night you found Erica and Boyd. I want you to remember it as detailed as you can like your actually there again." Isaac started moving around and Scott and Derek had to hold him down. "No no no I don't want to do that I don't want to do that." He kept saying over and over. "Just relax, just memories, you can't be harmed them." "I don't want to do that." "Alright." "I don't want to do that." "Relax, relax. Good. Now let's go back to that place where you found Erica and Boyd. Can you tell me what you see? Is there some kind of building, house?" "It's not a- It's not a house its stone, its like marble." "That's perfect. Can you give me any other descriptive?" "Its dusty, empty." "Like an abandoned building? Isaac? Isaac?" "Someones here."Isaac grabbed onto Scott. "Isaac relax." "No no they see me they see me." He screams. "There just memories, you can't be hurt by a memory. Just relax. Relax, good. Now tell us what you see. Tell us everything." He opens his eyes. "I hear Boyd. He is talking about the full moon and about being out of control when the moon rises." "Is he talking to Erica?" "I think so I cant see her. I cant see either of them." "Can you hear anything else?" "Their worried, worried what they'll do during the full moon. Their worried that their going to hurt each other." "If their locked in with each other during a full moon their going to tear each other apart." Derek spoke up. "Isaac, Isaac we need to find them right now. Can you see them?" "No" "Do you know what kind of room their in? Is there any kind of a marker? a number on a door? a sign?" "There here, their here." Isaac starts freaking out in the tub. I move to help keep him still. "Its alright." "No their here." "Just tell us-" "They see me, they found me. Their hear!" "This isn't working."Derek says. "Isaac where are you?" "I cant see them its to dark." "Tell me where you are!" "Your going to confuse him." "Isaac where are you? Tell me where you are!" "His heart rate could go up and go into shock." "Isaac where are you what did you see?!" "Its a vault, its a vault!" "Derek let him go!" Scott says. I grab onto his arm. "Derek please let him go." I say and he releases. Scott sends us a nasty and betrayed look but shakes it off quickly. Isaac jumps up. "I saw it. I saw the name." We helped him out of the tub. He was shivering as I put the blanket around him. "Its a Beacon Hills First National Bank. Its a- Its an abandoned bank and their keeping them in a vault lacked inside." Everyone has a sorrowful kind of face now. Isaac looks confused and looks at Stiles and I. "What?" "Do you know what you said before you came out of the trans?"I ask. He shacks his head "No" "You said when the captured you they put you in a room, and that there was a body in it." Stiles said. "What body?" "Erica." Stiles and I said at the same time.

* * *

"Shes not dead!" Derek said pained. I was sitting on an operating table with Derek pacing in front of me, Scott was leaning on a wall and Stiles was leaning on something and Isaac was sitting against the wall. "Isaac said it was a dead body. Its Erica. Doesn't exactly leave us much room for interpretation." "Then who was in the vault?" "Someone else obviously." "Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle the one who saved you." Scott said butting in and moving closer. "No she wasn't like us and whoever was in the vault with Boyd was." "What if that's how Erica died? They pinned them against each other during the full moon to see which on survives? Its like werewolf thunder dome." "Then we get them out tonight." "Be smart about this Derek you cant just go storming in." Deaton says. "If Isaac got in then so can we." "But he didn't get through a vault door did he?" "We need a plan." I said. " How are we going to come up with a plan to break into a bank vault in less than 24 hours?" Derek snapped back. "Someone already did. Beacon Hills First National closes its stores 3 months after vault robbery. Doesn't say here how it was robbed but it probably wont take long to find out." "How long?" "Its the internet, Derek. Ok minutes.

So Scott and Stiles went make to Stiles' house to try and find out how it was robbed and I went home for some much need sleep.

* * *

In the morning I got up and realized I was still in my clothes. When I got home I ate fruit snacks and fell asleep. I got up and showered. I let my hair dry in waves and put a braid headband around my head. I threw on black shorts and teal shirt that was knotted in the front and my combat boots. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door.

When I got to school I saw Stiles and Scott. "Hey we met at Derek's at 5 and we don't get started till after dark." I nodded and headed to my class.I had English with the boys.

After school I headed home. I changed into a black knitted sweater with a crescent moon on it, ripped leggings and low high heel army biker boots and a black beanie. I put some gold eyeshadow and eyeliner on and grabbing my moon necklace my mom gave me before she passed away and headed for the door kissing my grandma good bye.

When I stepped outside I saw Derek's Camaro. He smiled and opened the passenger door for me. I slid in and smiled. "Well this doesn't count as a date you know." He smiled, "I know". We drove to his loft in silence.

When we got to Derek's loft all the boys were there. Stiles pulled out a map. "Okay see this? This is how they got in roof top air conditioning vent, leads down inside and into the wall of the vault which is hear." He said circling an area on the map. "K, where the robbers were lowered into this shaft. Okay that is so small it took about 12 hours for them to drill into that wall, which is stone by the way. Then through out the rest of the night the siffle the cash up to the guys on the roof through that one little shaft in the wall. Boom." "Can we fit in there?" Scott says with a questioning look. "Yes we can but with very very barley and they also obviously patched up the hole so we are going to need a drill of some kind. I was thinking of maybe a diamond bid." "Forget the drill." Derek says. "Sorry?" "If I go in how much space do I have?" "What- What do you think you can punch through the wall?" "Yes Stiles I'm going to punch through the wall." "Okay big guy lets see it. Lets see that big ole' fist. Come on put it out there." Derek makes a fist and has a smug smile on his face. I start to giggle looking over his shoulder, my face so close to him I can feel his body heat. "Big bad wolf, yeah. Look at that. Okay see this?" Stiles grabs his arm. "Thats maybe 3 inches of room to gather enough force to punch through solid" Derek punches Stiles hand. He winces at the pain and I can't help but laugh. "He can do it." Stiles says. "I can get through the wall. Who is following me down?" "Don't look at me. I'm not up to fighting speed yet and honestly with Isaac out of commission your not looking at very good odds yourself." Peter says sitting on the stair case. "So I'm suppose to just let them die?" "One of them is already dead." "We don't know that." "Do I have to remind you what we're up against here? A pack of alphas, all of them killers and if that's not enough to scare your testicle back up into your stomach try to remember that two of them combine bodies to form one giant alpha. I'm sure Erica and Boyd were sweat kids and their going to be missed." "Can someone kill him again please?" Stiles asks causing me to giggle. Now I'm next to Scott and I'm not as nervous around him, but I like to be nervous. Okay this is not the time to be thinking about this. Derek was eyeing me with a playful smile, he knew what I was doing and I hated it. "Derek, seriously? Not worth the risk." "What about you?" He said looking in Stile and Scott's direction but not at me. "Yeah if you want me to come." "Not you!" "Scott." "I don't know about Erica but if Boyd is still alive we have to do something, we have to try." "But?" "Whose the other girl in there with Boyd?" We all looked at each other with the thought in our head. "I can come with you guys you know in case something happens." "Stay here I don't want you getting hurt Hailey." "I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself Scott!" I said forming a purple orb in my hand. He lifted his hands in defeat. "Okay I get it." "Good so I'm coming." "No your not, not in those heels." Derek said looking at my shoes. I slid them off and smiled. He shook his head and I stuck my tongue out at him. They had left and I stayed.

Stiles and I paced back and forth. "I can't take just sitting around waiting anymore." I said sliding my shoes back on and heading for the door. I was walking trying to find the bank. It was 5 minutes after I left when I got a phone call. "Hailey the stone its made with a mineral called hycatilight it scatters the moonlight." I hung up and ran as fast as I could. I felt pain minor pain and ran faster. When I got there Derek was cut up and Scott looked like he threw up blood. Derek was yelling at Allison. I ran over. "Derek." I grabbed his hand and he calmed down and talked to her. Derek walked me home. I took a shower and put on purple running shorts a purple sports bra and a black tank top with a black knit sweater and I threw my hair up in a bun and put on my moon pendent necklace.

I sat down on the bed next to Derek. I placed his hand in mine. "I'm sorry and I will do whatever I can to help you." He half smiled. "I know." "Derek I feel so nervous around you I don't know what to do but I also feel safe. I like it but when I'm with Scott I feel safe and comfortable. I like the safe part but I like feeling nervous." He smiled and ran his hand up my leg. "Like this?" I flinched. "Yes!" I said. He got up from the bed. "You should get some sleep." "Derek will you stay with me please. At least till I fall asleep?" He nodded in defeat at my puppy dog face. I took off the necklace and placed it on my nightstand and took off my sweater. I lied down and curled up into Derek's chest.

A few minutes had pasted when Derek got my attention, I was almost asleep. "Um Hailey is your necklace suppose to do that?" I looked at the necklace that was once blue. it was now blue and lavender. "Derek this necklace my mom gave me was supposed to light up when I found my mate, it also did this when I left Scott the other night at the party but not as bright as this." We smiled and I curled back into him. I was soon fast asleep but not without dreaming of Derek and Scott. Now I was completely and utterly confused!

**I'm sorry this chapter took so long I was on vacation and its been so hot! Hope everyone is staying hydrated and what not and is freaking out over Teen Wolf! :)**

**K well remember review fav and follow. **


	5. Chapter 5

When I woke up it was dark out and Derek was gone. I couldn't go back to sleep just yet so I read a witches book.

**Scott's POV**

I couldn't stop thinking of the way she was around Derek she looked comfortable. We had barely spent time together. I still felt feelings for Allison but also for Hailey. I felt the need to protect her like everyone else but their was a strange feeling I had about her. Maybe it wasn't emotional. This is not the time to be thinking about this I'm trying to capture and save Boyd and this girl Cora.

I saw Boyd attack two little kids. I rolled over some fireflies and well he was shewing them away I ran and scooped the kids up and took them to a safe place. I called Derek. "You lost him" "Yeah I kinda had to." "Was excatly the plan" "I know which is why I think we should stick together. Trust me his to strong and fast and way to angry for one person to handle. We gotta do this togther." "Look I'm at the trails by the entrance of the perserve can you meet me here?" "Yeah I just gotta drop something of really quick." I said looking down at the scared boy and girl clinging on to my arm.

**Hailey's POV**

I was on the verge of sleep now. I was thinking about Derek and Scott. I hoped they were okay. I knew that they were trying to save Boyd and Cora. I knew Derek wanted to keep his pack and save the one other person he had left besides Peter whom no one cared for.

This was tough for them and scared the hell out of me. They could get killed or worse. I opened a book of level 5 spells, I was only at level 2. I found the spell for portecting the ones I love. I closed my eyes and imagined Scott and Derek. I recited the chant,

_"O Goddess, protect my loved ones every day,  
as they sleep and as they play.  
Help them to always smile bright,  
and keep them safe in Your loving light.  
Protect them from harm and from all they fear.  
For they are the ones that I hold dear.  
I thank the Goddess for helping me.  
I trust in Her aid So mote it be!"_

I then closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Derek's POV**

I was running fast with Scott by my side. I needed to get them alive. Suddenly I felt a warmth come over my body. I smiled and thought it must be Hailey. I then stopped running Scott sliding to a stop as well. "Is it them?" he asked looking at the shoe print in the mud. "Looks like we're not the only ones who desided to stick together." "So is that going to be easier or harder to catch them?" "I'm not sure." "Derek, I saw Boyd try to rip two little kids apart. Are they going to do that to everyone they find?" "Everyone and anyone." I continued walking. I need to find them before innocent people got hurt. I then thought of Hailey. She was beautiful. Her body, her curves, the way her blonde hair fell into her face when she got nervous, the way her blue eyes shined everytime she smiled, and the way her heart beat sped up when she was with me and the way mind did too. She was perfect but also a distraction and I couldn't trust a beautiful girl again. Or maybe I could, I could try right.

**Hailey's POV**

I was running in the woods. I saw the ground and Scott to my left. It wasn't me running, it was Derek. I saw Cora and she turned to growl at me I mean Derek. Then I, Derek that is extended his canines and growled at Cora. She took off running and I followed along with Isaac. I was running and then I lost her. We waited well Scott talked to Stiles. They were talking about a dead body. Did Cora and Boyd kill somebody, no because they were nowhere near the pool.

Suddenly I woke up. I was scared because I didn't know what happened. I got up and slid my black cat slippers on. I picked up Salem, my cat and headed to my grandma's room. I was scared and I knew she could help. "Grandma wake up." I said rubbing her arm. "Whats the matter sweetheart?" "Grandma I had a dream. It was threw someone else's eyes though." "Who?" "Derek, Derek Hale. Grandma the necklace mom gave me it light up, it was brighter this time not like with Scott." "Hailey your going to have to do a spell but not to night on the next full moon." "So I have to wait a month." "That is the only time you can do it sweetheart and we will need time to prepare for it. Now go to sleep." I kissed her forehead and headed to my room. I couldn't sleep knowing Derek was out looking for them. I looked at the full moon and my wolf took over. I jumped out of my bay window and howled as I landed. I started running looking for his scent. I followed it into a store parking lot. I dewolfed and knocked on the window. Derek rolled the window down. "What the hell Hailey?" "I'm sorry its just I had a dream and followed your scent. You know the full moon does weird things to me." I winked and got in the back seat. "So whats going on?" They explained Scott was trying to get Mr. Argent to help capture Boyd and Cora. Scott got into the Argent's car and they drove to the pool were the person was killed.

He agreed to help them and we drove to the woods. We got out of the car and circled around the ex-hunter. They all eyed me because I was wearing running shorts a see through black tank top and a purple sports bra with kitty slippers. "What I just woke up and my wolfiness kicked in." I smiled as they turned back to the hunter. The Argent went to his car and grabbed thing that looked like small lights to stick in your yard outside. He explained that when you pressed on them they would make a noise only we could hear. He demestrated it and we all flinched at the loud sound. The whole time Isaac asked if we could rethink the plan were we kill them. But Scott was sure it was going to work. Before they took off Derek turned to me, "Hailey go home." "I'm not in your pack Derek and you sure as hell can't just tell me what to do." "Hailey please go home I care about your safety we can handle it. You need to be with your grandma. Please go." Derek had this pained almost broken look to his face. "Fine." I said and turned to go home. I knew what their plan was so I ran in circles so they wouldn't catch my scent, then I made my way to the school and into the boiler room. I sat in the far back corner ready for Cora and Boyd. Suddenly a teacher walked in, Ms. Blake. Then I heard Cora and Boyd. "Ms. Blake!" "What are you doing here?" "I cant explain but you need to hide now." I ushered the teacher over into the far wall of a room off of the boiler room. Boyd and Cora saw us and were coming closer. I stepped out of the room and closed the door locking it. I smiled at Boyd and Cora. "So you want a fight? Well come and get one!" I formed two lavender orbs in my hands as the two werewolves charged at me. Thankfully Derek came in and tackled Boyd but Cora was still coming at me. As I threw the orbs she tried to avoid them. I formed a huge orb that sent her flying back into the wall and did the same to Boyd. Derek and I were standing next to each other. "What the hell Hailey!" "I'm sorry I wanted to help please one of the teachers are in here." Suddenly Cora was coming at us, I kicked her in the gut. Then Boyd tried getting Derek who fought him off. I was watching Derek to make sure he was okay when Cora grabbed me and threw me into the boiler and then I blacked out.

**Derek's POV**

When Hailey left I felt relieved. I didn't have to worry about her being near the fight. I was running through the woods placing the things in the ground hoping that it would work. I placed on in the ground when I heard my uncle Peter. "So the hunted becomes the hunter. You really think a few high tech dog whistles are going to help?" "I don't see you offering a hand." "Personally I'm trying to cut down on futile endeavors." "Cora is alive." "I heard. Lets throw the reunion party when shes not an unstoppable killing machine." "I can stop 'em." "Sure you can, by killing them. Which happens to be the point of this little exercise. Deaucalion wants you to kill them, he wants you to get rid of his baggage making it easier for you to join his pack. The fact that it was suppose to happen up in the vault and not out here in the open doesn't change his plan. It just means Boyd and Cora are going to kill a few innocent people first." "And I should just let that happen? I should be okay with innocent people dieing?" "Unless your okay killing your own." "I can catch 'em." "Oh come one how much damage can they do, so they off a few homeless people, a drunk stumbling out of a bar to late. So what? Let Scott deal with it, let Scott be the hero of his moral in black and white world and real survivors You, and I we live in shades of grey. Then again even if you did kill them you'd still be an alpha."He pressed down on the button. "You can always make more werewolves."

When I got to the school I stood by the door waiting for my sister who I thought was dead, and Boyd. I heard them coming and turned around. I saw them coming and let out my claws. Then they jumped on the roof leaving me stunned. I ran deeper in the school to get the back doors open. I was running and I thought I caught Hailey's scent but it might have been her locker. I kept running. I heard them running in the hall and slammed into Cora throwing her on the ground. I had Chris and Scott helping me now. I walked up to were Scott was curling my lip to show my teeth, "Come and get us." I said running down the hall. I opened and door and flew down the stairs I opened a huge metal one and ran in. It was dark and all I saw were eyes glowing. I used two fire extinguisher and aimed them at the two. Scott and I put them down and ran for the door well they were blinded. We shut and locked the door. Seconds later after agreeing that it just worked I heard heart beats, two more heart beats. I moved to the door. Hailey might be in there and thats how I caught her scent. "What are you doing?" Scott asked stopping me. "Closed the door behind me and keep it shut." "You go in there alone and their going to kill you or you them." I thought about it for a minute but I had to save Hailey and the other person in there. "Thats why I'm going alone." I opened the door and ran to find the two. When I found them Hailey was ready to fight. I tackled Boyd and it was on.

When they threw Hailey into the wall and she was unconsciuose I was thankful they would leave her alone. I held down Boyd and Cora as they tore their claws into me. I heard Isaac scream. "Scott, Scott the sun is up." Scott and Isaac ran into the room. Cora and Boyd on the ground were passed out next to me and Hailey near the wall made them look in aw at the scene. I was all torn up and weak. "Theres a teacher and Hailey. I'll take care of them. Get them out of here." They picked the two up as I was still on my knees. I got up and walked to Hailey and made sure she was okay, she was alive. I went to the teacher and helped her up. She followed me to help Hailey. As I picked her up the teacher gasped at the wounds she had.

I took the teacher to her car, she seemed fine but I would check on her. I placed Hailey in my car. I drove her home. The whole car ride she talked in her sleep. "I want a unicorn." She said with a pout in her voice. "Don't worry I'll get you one." I said back to her. "I wish this shit wasn't so difficult." she said with exhaustion. "Whats that?" "Derek is perfect and broken and I wanna fix him but he is, alpha." "Oh really?" "Yeah, and Scott he is hung up on Allison but is perfect." "Personally I like Derek." "Hahah silly rabbit, tricks are for kids." I started to laugh. We pulled up to her house and I took her out of the car. I knocked on the door and when I didn't get a response I opened the door. I walked in and up to her room and placed her on her bed. I noticed she was healing which was good. "Derek?" She whispered but I heard it. I leaned down next to her bed and placed my other hand on top of the one she was holding my arm with. "Yes Hailey its me." "St-St-Stay with me." She moved over as much as she could for me to lay on the bed neck too her. I took off my bloody and torn shirt and lied next to her. I fell asleep holding her in my arms. It felt so good and right.

I was woken up to an old women. The sun was almost fully up. "Can I help you?" The old women gave me a dirty look seeing me in the bed well half naked. I jumped up. "I'm sorry I'm Derek, Derek Hale." I smiled and the women grinned at me. "That explains it." The women said pointing at me. She walked out of the way. I had to check on the teacher and get clothes. I would check up on Hailey later after I see the teacher.

**Okay I tried hard with this chapter so I hope you like it I have a softball tournament this weekend so I'm trying to write as much as I can. :)**

**Remember review, favorite and follow. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Derek's POV**

I walked into the school and found the teacher's room I stood there until she got there. When she turned around she screamed. She grabbed a pointer for protection which made me laugh inside. "What do you want? You gonna threaten me, tell me that no one is going to believe me, try to scare me, kill me?" She said the last part quietly. I stepped closer choosing my words wisely. "I was gonna see if you were okay." "Physically or emotionally? Though I guess that presuppose I was emotionally okay before any of this and according to my therapist its been debatable for a long time." I walked closer and took the pointer from her. "I think you're gonna be okay." I reassured her. "Obviously you've never taught high school. In 20 minutes I have to start 2 dozen teenagers on the Crusade and I have no idea what I'm gonna say."She said nervously. "Well, why don't you tell them that its an allegory for McCarthyism." "Is that a subtile way of suggesting I shouldn't say anything because I wont." I started to walk to the door handing her the pointer I was playing with. "Who are you?"She asked. "Derek"I said slightly turning my head. "Jennifer." I smiled and walked out. I had to check on Hailey.

I started for her house and used the front door this time. I thought of the many times I used the window to watch her sleep or to protect her. I knew she was my mate but she was still some what attracted to Scott and I knew that would change soon. I walked up to her room and slowly opened the door. She was sleeping peacefully. Her cat Salem came up to me and surprisingly rubbed against me. I picked up the cat and sat on the bed. I grabbed the book that was on her nightstand. It was Romeo and Juliet. I felt tired so I put the cat down took off my shoes and held Hailey close to me and fell fast asleep.

**Hailey's POV**

When I woke up it was 7:45. Shit I was going to be late for school. I started to get up and felt my bones ache. I looked to see Derek asleep. I got up and took a quick shower. When I got out I brushed my teeth. I went to my room and found Derek awake. "You could have stayed sleeping for like 5 more minutes." He laughed and I loved his laugh. "Sorry. Your grandma said you didn't have to go to school." "She saw you!" I gasped and almost dropped my towel. "She saw me, loved me, and wanted to scold you for not bring me home sooner." We both laughed and I grabbed a lace black skirt, bandeau top, a dark denim vest and light blue heels. I went to change in the bathroom. I let my hair dry straight and used heavy top liner. I grabbed a duffel dag and filled it with gym shorts socks sneakers and a t-shirt for cross-country. "Hailey you really don't have to go." "I have my first cross-country practice." He grabbed my arm and pulled my close. I was standing in between his thighs not. "Stay with me." He looked so cute and innocent. "Fine but we are doing something." "Just pack a bag." I smiled I grabbed washed blue jeans a yellow shirt a jean jacket my Marc Jacob high tops and my hair brush.

We headed to Derek's loft. I smiled to myself because it was cute. When we walked in Cora was doing pull ups. "Stop you're not done healing yet." Derek snapped at his younger sister. "Yeah well I'm done lying around." She said finishing the pull ups and doing push ups instead. "Then sit." Derek barked back. "Are you going to help me go after them?" She was doing her push ups when Derek kicked her arm out from under her. This made me laugh because they were acting like 5-year-old She was going after him throwing punches. "Come on fight back." She said angry that he wasn't fighting and only blocking. She was sending him back though making me either get pushed or moved. "I came back for this? I can't believe I got my ass thrown in a vault for 3 months for you. All those rumors I heard, a powerful new alpha, on of the Hale's, building a pack. Did you know how long I waited to hear those words? Do you have any idea how it felt to find out you were alive?" "I'm sorry to disappoint you." He said it in a voice that melted my heart. I slid my hand into his as he gripped it tight letting me know he was grateful without saying a word. Suddenly his intruder alarm went off. "Hailey hide! Now!" Derek pushed me into the bathroom. I closed the door and fell to the ground. I wasn't human I could protect myself. I heard fighting and winced in pain as I felt claws scratch me, Derek getting hurt. Then I felt like I got stabbed, like a sword or pole went right through me. I jumped out of the bathroom. I suddenly couldn't breath. I saw Derek with a metal pipe in his back and Cora being held down by a huge man and a blind guy in front of Derek. "Your killing him stop it please." I begged and was on the verge of tears. "Not yet lover girl but I could which is why you should hurry it up Duke." The werewolf female said holding the pipe in Derek. It felt hard to breath and my hands shot up to my chest. Derek turned to me and tried to stutter out words. I knew what he was going to say. "Don't come closer." and "run" if they chose to attack. I stood my ground though. "Now you see the one problem with being in an alpha pack everybody wants to make the decisions. Me, I'm more of discovering new talents like you." I stepped closer Derek shooting me a glare. "Not interested." "See you haven't even heard my pitch yet." "You want me to kill my own pack." "No I want you to kill one of them. The rest I wont have to ask you to kill them you'll want to do that all alone." Derek shot me a pained look and I could feel his pain from both the pipe and the thought of killing his pack. "See the reason I'm always invested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest do to its individual parts, the stronger those parts, the greater the whole." He kept going on about how his beta thought he wasn't right to be alpha. The pipe in Derek was becoming bloody. I was angry and formed small orbs in my fists. "Your right Kali he looks like his mother. Don't worry Derek you'll get to know me just like she did." He walked past me making me angry and move. "I know you, I know what you are. You're a fanatic." "Know me, you've never seen anything like me. I am the alpha of alphas, I am the apex of apex predators, I am death destroyer of worlds. I AM THE DEMON WOLF!" He got louder as he went on causing me to back away and Cora to fall to her knees. Kali took the pipe out of Derek slowly to torture me I could tell. I finally took in a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. "Hate it when that happens." The man said taking of his glasses showing his red eyes. Derek collapsed and Kali moved away but before she was gone I was by Derek's side my lavender eyes were showing and I didn't realize it. They all looked at me Duke as they called him smiled and was led out by Kali. Derek held my hand to calm me down and my eyes were back to blue. Cora was now next to me holding onto her brothers other arm.

I helped Derek up and cleaned him up. I walked to Scott's house to find out what I missed. I sat on his bed and he told me everything. How the twins chased Isaac and Aiden beat the crap out of Ethan and pinned it on Isaac and how Isaac drove the motorcycle around the school and Aiden got in trouble and Scott took apart the other on. I was laughing until it got to the part about Allison getting hurt because the trapped Isaac in a small space. At this point I decided to change into the extra jeans and tank top. When I came back I found Isaac there soaked. When he told me Derek kicked him out I was pissed and when he told me about the glass I was beyond furious. I headed home and took a shower. I need to relax and calm down. I was mad at Derek for throwing the glass at Isaac because of what his father did but Derek was protecting him. I didn't know what to do. When I got out I pretty much freaked out. I dropped my towel for 5 seconds staring at Derek and picked it up quickly. He looked hurt but was now blushing but not as bad as me. He was still not forgiven though. I grabbed some clothes and changed in the bathroom telling him to sit. He told me why he threw the glass. "Because you knew he would leave doesn't mean it was right." "I know and I feel bad." "Its okay." I said wrapping my arms around his torso. I leaned back on the bed and curled into him. I hummed an old Elvis Presley song which was my favorite, _Love Me Tender _as Derek played with my hair. Soon we were both fast asleep.

**Okay so I know this chapter sucked and I'm sorry. I had a softball tournament and now I'm trying to paint my room so I'm really trying. :) I'm also thinking of doing a story on Isaac after I finish this half of the season. What do you guys think? It would be in Season 1. :) Okay so review follow and favorite please :) and don't hesitate to PM me either I love talking to you guys. :) Thank you and I'm sorry this chapter sucked!**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up early in the morning to find Derek was gone. The memories flooded into my mind of last night, how I thought I lost him. I could feel it, he was badly hurt but still alive. I got up and got ready for the cross-country meet we had today. I put on my black t-shirt that read _Perfect Boys Only Exist in Books,_ white ripped skinny jeans, white jean jacket and cheetah print H&M sneakers and my tribal print snapback. I put on a few bracelets my earring and ring and let my hair fall in waves. I had no reason, no one to look good for but I put on eyeliner. I looked in the mirror, my eyes were blood shot. I closed my eyes took a deep breath and head down stairs. My grandma was waiting for me. She opened her arms and I ran into her sobbing into her neck. She rubbed my back in circles to calm me down. "Do you feel it, in your heart and soul, do you feel he is dead?" I looked at her befuddled. I wasn't sure, I saw him dead in front of me but I felt like he got up, he kept fighting. "I don't think so." She cupped my face and smiled at me. "I know he isn't. Trust me I saw it." She said smiling turning to the basement. I smiled and grabbed my bag I packed last night with one outfit and my track uniform. I ran out the door. I suddenly felt pain in my chest and I closed my eyes. I saw the side of the school. "GRANDMA!" She came running out of the house. "Whats wrong Hailey?" She said running over to me. "You need to drive and wait till you see Derek." She shock her head and we got in the car. She hugged me and told me it would be alright.

I got on the bus to see Isaac and Boyd ready to kill someone. They were on edge and I was too. I saw Scott and Stiles, Scott clearly in pain and Stiles eyeing Ethan and Danny. I sat down behind Isaac and Boyd. I leaned in and place my head on their shoulders. "Do you have a plan?" I asked eyeing the frustration in their eyes. They looked and me and said no. I leaned back and tried to forget about it. I put my Beat head phones on and listened to my music. I was listening to Clarity by Zedd when I closed my eyes. I saw my grandma she was trying to help Derek into my car when she dropped him. I hadn't realized I moaned in pain till I felt five sets of eyes starring at me. I opened my eyes and saw Isaac, Boyd, Ethan, Scott, and Stiles looking at me. I adjusted myself in my seat and closed my eyes. I saw my grandma driving my jeep, she seemed calm as she took Derek out of the jeep and lead him to the couch. She got the first aid kit and helped him. I opened my eyes and leaned on Isaac and Boyd again this time a little happier knowing Derek was going to be fine. "Don't do anything stupid without me." I told the and leaned in my seat and fell asleep.

**Derek's POV**

I saw Hailey. I needed to let her see me, let her know I was alive. I closed my eyes and saw her face, tears and blood mixed on her face. I couldn't move it hurt to much. I sat down behind a bush and when the bus took off I saw Hailey's grandma come over. "Hun are you okay?" She asked examining my wound. "Not really." I said looking at the old women that had resembled Hailey. She helped me up as I winced in pain. The old women couldn't hold my dead weight and dropped me trying to get in the car. I moaned and groaned in pain. I got to my feet and flung myself in the jeep. I closed my eyes and tried to picture Hailey. What I saw was Isaac and Boyd who looked pissed. I opened my eyes to find the women who's name I didn't actually know was smiling at me. I closed my eyes this time and saw Hailey moan in pain and look at all the werewolves and Stiles. She sat back in her seat and turned her iPhone on to listen to music.

I got out of the car and was held up by the women as she fished for her keys. She dragged me to the door and lied me on the couch. "Oh my God." The women exlamed. "What? Is it that bad?" The women smiled. "Its bad but its also Oh my God because you do have an incredible torso." I laughed at the old women. Hailey must have talked about me then. I was patched up and forced to lay down. The women told me Hailey knew I was alive and that no one else needed to know right now. I closed my eyes this time to see Hailey asleep on the bus. She looked peaceful. I soon fell asleep looking at how beautiful she was and she was going to be mine some day.

**Hailey's POV**

When I woke up my neck hurt like hell. Coach was talking to Jared who was car sick again. "McCall not you too." Coach yelled at Scott in the back of the bus. I turned to look at said boy. "No Coach I'm good." He didn't look good. Stiles was pointing at a wound and I saw it from my seat he was bleeding bad. His wounds weren't healing from last night, our fight with the alphas. Suddenly we stopped and I went flying in my seat. Isaac turned around obviously still pissed. "Hailey are you alright?" I smiled. "Yeah just emotionally and physically tired." I said rubbing my eyes. Isaac climbed over Boyd and sat next to me. "You clearly didn't sleep last night. Why don't you just use me as a pillow." He forced a smile and I giggled. Leaning my head on his shoulders was not what I wanted to do, I didn't want to sleep or be comfortable when I knew and felt Derek was in pain, but I closed my eyes and feel asleep, at least I would be keeping Isaac away from fighting anyone.

**Scott's POV. **

Derek was dead and it was my fault. I had to keep an eye on Isaac and Boyd both ticking time bombs. My thoughts went to last night when I saw Derek fall with Enis. Isaac was holding Hailey back, she had a mix of blood and tears running down her face. I knew she had feelings for Derek like I had feelings for Allison. Maybe I was leading her on maybe I was letting Derek down and maybe I couldn't stop Isaac and Boyd maybe I couldn't do anything right.

**Hailey's POV.**

A few minutes after falling asleep I was woken up to Isaac saying Boyd's name. I looked at said boy and say his golden eyes. He was breathing heavily now and looked like he was going to rip Ethan's head off right now. I held onto Isaac who was trying to calm Boyd down. I saw Scott get up, he was struggling to move but made his way up here. Scott grabbed onto Boyd's arm. "Let go." Boyd said through clenched teeth. "You got a plan? Tell me your plan and I'll let you go. What you gonna do, kill him, right here, and then what? What are you going to do after that?" Scott said taking deep breaths. "I don't care." Boyd tried to lung at Ethan but Scott held him down clearly in pain. Isaac and I both had our hands on either shoulder. "I do." Isaac and I looked at Scott's side. "Wow your still hurt?" I asked. Boyd looked at said boy and Scott looked for words to say. "I'm sine. Just let me figure something out some no one else dies." Scott pleaded with Boyd. "Okay." Boyd said looking over the hurt Scott. Scott struggled to get up but did and walked back to his seat next to Stiles.

I turned on my phone again and listened to Fall Out Boys. This time I was interrupted by Stiles fighting with Coach. Coach kept blowing his whistle at frustrated Stiles. Stiles yelled at Coach and went to sit as he eyed Jared. Soon we were off the bus that smelled badly of throw up. I got off the bus and waited with Allison and Lydia for Scott and Stiles. We ushered Scott into the bathroom. We sat him against the wall and suggested we stitch him up. Allison said she would do it which made me feel bad and thankful that I wouldn't have to do it. I didn't know any spells that could heal it but if he believed it was healing then it would help. Stiles Lydia and I went to go get Scott's t-shirt and stall the bus. We sat against the bus to figure something out. Isaac came up to us and asked about Scott. "Isaac he isn't healing and it isn't looking to good." I told him. Isaac got pissed and started beating the hell out of Ethan. I tried to pull Isaac off of the alpha whom I hated too. Then I got pushed or pulled I couldn't remember because I hit my head. "ISAAC!" I heard Scott yell and Isaac stopped. I moved my hand from my side where I had felt pain earlier from Derek to my head where I was hit. It hurt like hell. Isaac helped me up and apologized several times.

I remembered last night. How Kali attacked Derek again, how that set me off and I charged at her and she threw me to the ground how they made Derek chose between his pack(Boyd), Cora his sister and me his mate. I couldn't contain the tears. I let them stream down my face as I leaned on Isaac. "Shhhh its going to be okay Hailey." He informed me trying to calm me down. I kept crying why I'm not sure because I knew he was alive. Maybe it was reliving those horrible images brought the feeling of guilt and pain back. I remembered Isaac driving me home. How he was trying to fight the tears for 2 minutes and how he was trying to calm me down. He would occasionally moan and groan in pain as he began to heal. I remembered how he cared me into my room and watched my grandma heal me and then help he heal fast. I saw how grateful he was. I hated keeping secrets from him because he had to keep the worst secret his whole life. He needed to know Derek was alive and so did Scott. I also knew Derek was better off being known as dead then alive. I buried my face into Isaac's neck as I slowly fell back asleep but not before I saw the way Scott looked at Allison, with love and compassion. He still loved her and I was okay with that but what I wasn't okay with was why I felt the need to protect him and was drawn to him. That lingered in my thoughts as I fell asleep.

I dreamed of Derek. I saw him sleeping in my room. I walked into my room as he sat up. "Why are you here?" He asked confused. "I'm letting you into my dream. I wanted you to know I knew you were okay. I need to make sure you were healing." I smiled as he sat up. He placed his hand on my check and leaned in to kiss me. He began to heal which made us both smile threw the kiss. This was the best dream ever. I lied in my bed with Derek tangling our hands and legs together drifting into a timeless sleep. But I was awaken by Isaac when we stopped at a motel. This place looked creepy and I didn't like it.

**Okay so I think this chapter is better so here it is. I forgot to say a big thank you to whalegonetoheaven for helping me with last chapter and thanks for the confidence when I needed it. Okay so how about tonight's episode though! Well hope you like this chapter review PM me if you have anything to say or whatever really. :) And follow and favorite! The reviews help me to keep writing and I feel like this story just sucks! :/**


	8. Chapter 8

We got off the bus. I was still half asleep so Isaac held me up. I learned a lot about Isaac, he was an abused child and he hated small spaces. The coach was yelling at us probable a sexual talk but I didn't care I was listening Dirty Little Secret by The All American Rejects. I grabbed a key and found my way to the room. I had to share a room with Lydia and Allison because they didn't have enough room. When we got into the room I grabbed a blanket and threw it on the chair. "I'll sleep on the chair. You guys can have the beds." I smiled. "Thanks." Lydia said putting her expensive bag on the bed. "Lydia.." Allison looked at her like my grandma did when I was being rude. "What she said we could have them." She smiled. I laughed, "Allison really its okay. I'm gonna get some snacks you want anything?" She smiled and shook her head no and so did Lydia. I .went to the vending machine. I wanted to get a Kit-Kat bar or maybe some chips. I don't either way I'm going to eat. When I got there Boyd was acting strange. I saw Stiles walking over. "Hey Stiles." He smiled "Oh hey Hailey. Hey Boyd." Boyd kept looking at the machine as he put his money in and his food got stuck. Stiles started to try to shake it but Boyd punched in the glass. He took his food and walked back. Stiles and I had both bewildered and scared looks on our faces. I grabbed both a Kit-Kat and sunflower seeds and went to the room.

When I got back Lydia and Allison were next door in another room. Apparently Lydia heard two kids commit suicide. They told me about the number in the office it was 198. Lydia tried to get Allison to leave. I sat on the bed and watched the strawberry blonde pack her things. Allison suggested they found out and I went with them. We headed to the office where Lydia saw the lady. She wasn't there. "Didn't you say the sign said 198?" Allison asked. "It was 198." Lydia said in an informing voice. "Does that mean 3 more suicides have happened?" I asked confused. "Or 3 more are about to happen." Lydia said causing us all to wonder who. We went back to the room so I could change. I put on a bat man tank top and ripped jeans. I threw on my running shoes and one of Derek's black hoodies he left at my house.I grabbed my iPhone and met them in the room. They were talking about how weird Scott was acting and so was Boyd. "Guys what if its werewolves. I mean think about it, Scott was acting weird and so was Boyd and they are both werewolves." I said. Everyone looked at me. "Hailey why aren't you acting weird then?" Stiles looked at me confused. "I'm not a full blooded werewolf remember. Witch." I said flashing my lavender eyes that made him jump a little. "Okay well if it is werewolves then we need to find Boyd Isaac and Scott and get them out of here," Lydia opened the draw to the night stand and took out a bible. "or someone better know how to do an exorcism before the werewolves go and eat us." Papers started to fall out of the bible, they were news paper articles about suicides that happened in this room. We tried to get in next door but the door was now locked. We turned to leave but we heard someone turned on the hand saw. We got the door open to see Ethan trying to saw himself in half. Stiles went to grab it out of his hands. Struggling against the alpha twin Stiles got the saw out of Ethan's hands almost falling onto it after Lydia unplugged it. The Ethan takes out his claws and I do the same. He tries to claw himself but I stop him. I hold onto one arm well Stiles and Allison hold the other. Ethan struggles against us and falls into the heater. He snaps out of it and asks what happens. When Stiles tries to ask him questions he doesn't know the answers. "He I saved your life the least you could do is answer the questions." Stiles says slightly aggravated. "Well maybe you shouldn't have." Ethan barks back.

We all agree to find the other wolves. Allison was finding Scott, I was looking for Isaac, and Lydia and Stiles were looking for Boyd. Lydia thought she heard something. She said it was a baby and its mom. The mother was killing her and her baby in the tub. Someone was drowning. We ran to Isaac and Boyd's room to find Boyd underwater with a safe on his chest. I tried picking up the safe but it was to heavy and my strength was the part I had the least of. "Wait when Ethan touched the heater in the room he snapped out of it. Maybe heat causes you to come back." Stiles says after backing into the heater on the wall. "What are we going to use thought? I cant create fire that will go in water." I said looking at Boyd. He looked dead. "There are flares in the bus that can be used in water go get them." Lydia said and Stiles was out the door. Lydia started to walk around waiting on Stiles. She heard a noise under the bed and looked under it. She jumped up and came over to me. She pointed at the bed and I got down and looked. I saw a frightened Isaac. Suddenly Stiles came back handing me the flare. I light it with the cap and put it on Boyd's arm. Boyd shot up throwing the safe on the ground. His eyes turned gold and back to their natural brown. We did the same to Isaac who came back. We met Allison on the lower level. She couldn't find Scott and we were out of flares. We head for the bus when we saw a drenched Scott. He was covered in gas and held the last flare in his hands.

"There is no hope." Scott says in a voice that sounds like he was crying. "Scott there is always hope." Allison reassures him in a horase voice. Tears threatened to roll down her checks. She held them back. "Not for me, not for Derek." He says it like it was his fault. "Derek wasn't your fault Scott." Allison assures him. "Every time I try to fight back people get hurt, they get killed." Scott said. "Scott you don't have to do this. This isn't you someone in your head is telling you to do this." Stiles said to Scott. "What if it is me? What if the best thing for me to do is this?" Scott says taking in deep breaths. "It started the night I got bite. You remember how it was before? We were nothing. Not popular or good at lacrosse we were no one. I should just be no one again no one at all." Scott says looking at Scott "Scott your not no one. Scott your my best friend, my brother and I need you. So if we're gonna does this than your just gonna have to take me with you then." Stiles says stepping into the gas. He grabs the flare an throws it. The flare rolls into the gas and Lydia jumps on the boys Allison grabs my arm and pulls me away. That night we slept on the bus. Isaac sat up and I crawled into the seat. I don't know why but I felt safe with him. He was protective. I leaned my head on his shoulder and tried to fall asleep. I was woken up by Scott. He turned around and smiled at me slightly. "Derek is alive and we were poisoned by wolf bane.

When we got home my grandma was there to pick me up. I got into the car waving good bye to my friends. We sped off to the house. When we got there I jumped out of the car and ran to the door. I opened it and ran upstairs. Derek was sitting there waiting for me. I jumped to the bed throwing my arms around his torso. I squeezed tighter as he nuzzled his face into my neck. I was home and this is were I belonged with my one true mate. "Derek" I looked up at the man I knew I was to spend the rest of my life with. "Yes?" He said smiling back at me. "You knew the whole time didn't you?" He smiled, "Maybe." I pulled myself into his lap and tilted my head up and kissed him. He placed his hand at the back of my neck as the kiss got intense. I could get use to this. I smiled to myself and curled into his chest I was soon fast asleep listening to the beat of his heart.


	9. Chapter 9

The next day I woke up to see Derek was still there. He was beautiful even though his mouth was wide open and he was snoring and drooling. I got up and showered. I started singing Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood. "His a good time cowboy Casanova leaning up against the record machine. His a devil in desciaze a snake with blue eyes and he only come out a night he gives you feelings that you don't want to fight you better run for your life." I was startled when I heard Derek's laugh. "Your an amazing singer." He said smirking when I popped my head out from behind the curtain. "Shut up!" I said sticking my tounge out at him. I got all the conditioner out of my hair and turned the shower off. I stuck my head out and eyed the towel, Derek was holding it. "Derek please give me the towel." He shook his head no. "Not until you sing again." I frowned. I hated the sound of my voice when I sing. "Fine." He smiled in victory. I sang the first half of Use Somebody by Kings of Leon. "I've been roaming around,  
always looking down and all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers  
undercover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
Off in the night while you live it up,  
I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
Someone like me  
Someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody" I stopped singing when I realized Derek was laughing. "Stop laughing at me and give me the damn towel." He held the towel over his head. "What this towel." I shook my head. "Well come get it." I growled at him and decided it was time to use some magic.

I pictured Derek coming loser to me as I gave him the come here motion with my hand. He frowned when he realized he couldn't fight it. I smiled as I grabbed the towel from his hands. I smiled and looked up at him. His eyes were so beautiful and his scruff we perfect like he always had a 5 o'clock shadow. I kissed him on the lips. He pulled me closer to him the only thing protecting my body was the shower curtain. The kiss got intenser each time we gasped for air. After a minute or two we heard a cough in the background. My grandma was in the door way with her arms across her chest. She let out a light blow of air which caused Derek to move across the room. "You get out and you put some clothes on." My grandma smiled as she lead Derek out of the bathroom. I smiled and dried off. I put on a laced sleeveless blouse and black skinny jeans. I braided my bangs and put my hair in a straight ponytail. I put my make up on, pink lips and a smokey eye. I grabbed my batman necklace and my bow earrings. I quickly took off the chipping blue nail polish and replaced it with a bright purple. I threw on my purple watch and my cheetah print vans grabbing my leather jacket the matched Derek's and head down stairs.

I saw that Derek ate a whole thing of bacon and half a dozen scrambled eggs and was drinking straight from the gallon of milk. I gave him a grossed out look and kissed his check and then my grandma's. I sat down eating the crumbs he left of the bacon. "So do you want to hang out today?" He asked smiling well taking another gulp of milk. "Sure." I smiled grabbing the milk from him, pulling him up, kissing my grandma good bye, grabbing my keys and walking out the door. Derek grabbed the keys from me and headed for the driver's side. I slid into the passenger seat and tried to conceal my excitement We headed to his loft hands intertwined the whole way. We sat on his bed, he read a book and I curled into his side. We stayed like this for several minutes until his intruder alarm went off.

He jumped off of the bed and I followed. Cora came in the room. "What does it mean?" She said turning her head to the mark that was painted on Derek's window."Their coming, tonight." Derek said looking wide eyed and scared at me. I slid my hand in his and tried to calm him down. "Hailey you should go to school." I shook my head knowing I would be safer there. "As long as you promise to stay safe." He shook his head yes. I headed out the door to my car. I drove to school calling my grandma to make and excuse as to why I was late. I had cramps and felt sick, that was a good excuse right.

Whatever I walked into my class. It was my chemistry class, I had this class with Scott and Stiles. I took my seat in front of them. I sat down and turned to them. Stiles was saying something about the doctor wasn't straggled and then Scott's phone rang. I tried to listen in but all I heard was "I'm wished I'd never have to bother you like this," and that was it. Scott turned to us and left class. I knew that Deaton was going to be taken sooner or later. This class ended quickly and I stopped Isaac and Boyd in the hall. "Do you have a plan?" I asked eyeing the two boys with their bags. "Yeah, something the hunters used on me and Erica." Boyd replied. I shook my head. "Okay just be careful and protect him and yourselves." I smiled at the two boys. "What about you?" They asked in unison. "Me, oh I'll be fine." I said smiling as I flashed them my lavender eyes. They walked passed me smiling, heading to Derek's loft.

**Derek's POV**

I knew Hailey was going to be safe, she was at school and Boyd, Isaac and Scott were all there. I heard my door open, okay maybe Isaac and Boyd weren't there. "Go back to school." I said aggravated. "Well see we are incredible sick. I have a migraine and Boyd he has explosive diarrhea " Boyd rolled his eyes at his obnoxious companion. "Lord help me if your my saviors." Isaac laughed. "Well see Boyd here has a plan." Boyd opened up his duffle bag. "Electrifying currents. Something the hunters used when they had Erica and I. It stops you from turning." "Yeah especially someone with bare feet," Isaac said butting in.

We filled the loft with water as Boyd told us something about the power being more than what is used to turn on a light bulb and could kill a human. "Thats comforting." I said turning to him holding back the worry I felt inside.

**Hailey's POV**

Stiles left after first period and I was alone. I went to my second period class. In the middle of the class we had a fire drill. I started to walk as I saw Lydia being held by Cora and Stiles yelling "I said let go." We walked into a class room and Stiles grabbed an Ouija board. "Really and Ouija board?" Lydia said looking at Stiles. "Yes its worth a shot." He shot back at her. "Lets not forget who this is for Scott's boss who has saved our asses on more than one occasion." Stiles said. "So we all do this?" Cora asked. "Yeah, yeah." Stiles replied as we all placed our hands on the guide thing. "Where is Deaton?" Stiles asked looking at Lydia. "Aren't you gonna answer it?" Stiles asked. Lydia looked at him in shock. "I'm suppose to answer it? Oh I don't know where he is." I looked at her with and aggravated face. "Guys I have to go. This is kinda pointless and Derek could end up getting killed so I'm gonna pass on this crap." I grabbed my stuff and left. I headed for the door. I was grabbed by four hands, Ethan and Aiden. They pulled me into a car and blind folded me. Aiden and Ethan dug their nails into my shoulder and sides. "Don't freight little girl, your pain will be over shortly. Don't fight it will hurt worse. I want to be the one to end all you pain." I heard a women say as she played with my hair. I pulled away causing the boys' nails to dig in further. I could feel Ethan become uncomfortable as he heard my sobbing. I was pushed to the ground as the women walked circles around me occasionally kicking me causing her nails to go into my sides and stomach. I tried to get to my feet and fight back but was kicked again and again.

I was pulled off the floor, a hand on my throat and wrist from each boy. I was dragged into a building. I had caught a scent, it was familiar Derek. Shit they brought me to here to make Derek fight. I felt Ethan loosen his grip well Aiden tighten his. I was soon unwillingly pulled into Derek's view. "Fight me Derek or they tear her apart." She said threatening him. "I'm going to rip your throat out," He took a breath "with my teeth." He then attacked her. I couldn't see but what I heard it sound like Derek was loosening Isaac was heading towards me and Derek yelled "NO." "Derek! DEREK!" I screamed slowly slipping into a dark space. I was soon thrown to the ground with someone on top of me. I hit my head and soon slipped faster into the darkness.

When I came to Isaac took off my blind fold and I saw Cora, Stiles and Lydia had shown up. "What happened I turned to Isaac who looked sad and shocked. "Kali made Derek kill Boyd, and then threanted to kill us, all of us next time." I swallowed the fear and tears. I felt the throbbing pain in my head now nad the burning at the cuts and claw marks left by the 3 alphas. I got up and limped over to Derek. I placed my hands on either side of his face and made him look me in the eyes. I saw the sorrow and pain in him and I felt it. I kissed him. He didn't kiss me back this time but closed his eyes. I wrapped my arms around his torso not worrying about the blood.

Soon someone pulled me away and I was brought to the bathroom. Cora looked at me, her eyes blood shot. I couldn't help but let the tears flood my eyes. I was soon crying holding onto the werewolf, the sister of the man I loved, the one who was forced to kill his beta. I knew Cora was crying now as she tried to comfort me. Soon we fell to the floor and kept crying. We cried in each others arms and soon fell asleep.

**Okay so let me know what you guys think of this chapter and let me know if you want me to write a story about Isaac. For some reason I feel drawn to Isaac but let me know please. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up on Derek's bed. It felt weird not having him next to me. Stiles and Cora were listening to Peter. He was talking about Derek. "what changed him?" Stiles asked curiously. "What changes most young men, a girl." I jumped up and they all looked at me. "Continue." I said looking at Peter as I got out of bed. He looked at me with questioning eyes and I shook my head. I pulled my hair on the top of my head which still hurt, and sat down next to Cora who placed a hand on my shoulder. "So he fell in love with a girl. He was in the hallway at school being stupid when this young girl stepped out. She had asked them to stop. Derek thought it would be cute to have her try and take the ball away from him. So she walked back to the room and his friends left. He walled in and apologized. She said she would tell him her name if he could play one instrument in the music room. He picked up the triangle. They both giggled a little and she told him her name, Paige. She obviously already knew his so there wasn't much explaining on his part." I took a deep breath knowing that it was going to be a long story. "At first it was an I hate you don't talk to me thing but then it turned into an I love you hide in the deepest darkest corner they could find. They were alone in an abandoned warehouse thing." Stiles interrupted "Wait didn't you just say they were alone?" I butted in. "Where you spying on them?" I asked curious. "At the time I was Derek's best friend and the one person he confined in." He said glaring at the both of us. "He didn't want her to find out and was willing to do anything to be with her forever. I told him not to do it but he did. He went to Ennis who had just lost one of his betas and asked him to bite her. Derek waited in the locker room. He got up and ran seeing Ennis over her. It wasn't a fair fight, a young boy against a huge alpha. Ennis held him down until Derek saw she got the bite." I took a deep breath. If Derek loved her so much he should have told her the truth. "Derek hid her. She wasn't taking the bite well. She was fighting for so long. She asked him to take away the pain. He did. That is why his eyes are icy blue, like mine." Peter finished flashing his icy cold blue eyes. "Taking an innocent life changes your soul from a cold yellow to an even colder darker icy blue." I grabbed my bag and walked out almost in tears. "Hailey where are you going?" I heard Stiles yell to me. "To find him." I said under my breath. Before I could shut my door Peter was next to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder. "You shouldn't be driving in the emotional state you are in." He said looking into my eyes. "Yeah, well you shouldn't be lying. Yeah, I know you where lying even though your heart beat was normal and all. I can see through you bull crap. You gave him the idea and this is all you fault." I said throwing his arm off my shoulder and pushing him away. I gave him the nastiest look and shut the door. Not long after he disappeared I started crying.

_Pull yourself together Hailey. It was a long time ago and he is your one true mate!_ I took a deep breath and wiped the tears with the back of my hand. Cora opened the door and got into the back well Stiles got into the front. "What are you doing?" I asked the two confused. "Making sure you don't kill yourself." Cora said as Stiles hit her. "We are helping you find Derek." The hyperactive boy said smiling. "Fine but if you find him you let me see him first." I barked at them and then apologized. I was in an emotional state that I hated but never felt before. I took another deep breath, man I had to remember to breath more, and started the car. We drove through the woods on the out-skirts of Beacon Hills. We got out of the car and Cora and Stiles went one way and I went the other. I started to hum Your the one that I Want, from Grease my favorite movie. I didn't feel so alone anymore. I closed my eyes and thought of Derek. I was walking in the woods not far from where I was. I started to sprint now and when I opened my eyes I saw and old abandoned building. I caught Derek's scent.

I ran as fast as I could, busting through the doors to find Derek crying. I ran over in front of him. I sat down cupping his face in my hands. "Derek look at me. You are beautiful and flawless. You saved her from a world of pain and hurt and Boyd, Boyd wasn't your fault. Kali made you do it. Derek you are a good person and I-I-I love you and care about you. You are the only person that I will ever trust and love and care for and die for in my life!" Derek looked at me with tears in his eyes. I was now crying too. "Dammit Derek I love you!" Derek placed his hands on my check. He wiped the tears away and smiled. "Hailey, I love you too." He said and was going to say more before I threw myself on top of him and kissed. He was on his back and I was on top of him. I had my hands in his hair and his were around my waits. Soon he rolled over and was on top of me. We only broke the kiss for hair. It last for a few minutes until we decided we shoudl find Cora and Stiles.

We found them and got into the car and headed to Derek's loft. Stiles headed home and Derek and I fell asleep at his loft. It was 10 o'clock when he woke me up. He carried me into my car and placed me in the passenger seat. Once we got to my house he carried me inside and placed me on my bed and soon we fell asleep. Before I was completely asleep he whispered in my ear. "Hailey you are beautiful and deserve better but I'm glade you love me." I smiled and curled into his chest and fell asleep.

**Okay so I hope you guys like this chapter. I really tried with this one because it was difficult I didn't know if she was going to be with Scott or at Derek's so I hope you like it. :)**


	11. Chapter 11

It was late at night and I had to got to the recital practice. We practiced until about 10 that night. I was going to walk to Derek's house after. Danny and a few other people and I were getting ready to go home. We were walking in the halls when a police officer with dark skin and dark curls spotted us. She had lowered her gun. "What are you doing here?" The women asked half out of breath. "Practice for the recital tomorrow." Danny responded. I looked at the women who looked worried. "Is there something wrong?" I had asked. Danny looked at me and then the officer. "There is something wrong isn't there?" Danny asked. "Someone made a 911 call. All of you need to leave and if you see anyone else tell them to get out as well ok?" We all nodded are heads and left. Danny had offered me a ride which I refused. I was walking down a dark street when suddenly I saw Lydia's car drive by not to far away from the school. I immediately called Allison, we were not on the best of terms but she was Lydia's best friend. I was walking back when I heard Scott's bike zooming down the street. He passed me but came to a stop. "Hey need a lift?" He asked turning to me smiling. I hopped on the back of his green dirt bike and we drove to the school followed by Stiles. "Where is Lydia?" Scott asked. "Here." Allison said ushering Lydia to the 3 of us. I was not listening to them talk, it was something about how she was suppose to call after the body was found. I was debating on if I should text Derek or not. I decided against it when Scott said he found the body. I looked at the officer I had seen earlier. I gasped and backed into Stiles. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. I wrapped my arms around him as I tried to control my breathing. I was shaken up but I didn't want to stay. I started running to Derek's house. When I got there I banged on his door not even trying to control my sobs. I just wanted to be comforted. When he answered the door I crashed into his chest causing him to stumble back. He had a hand on my waist and the other tangled in my hair. He lead me to the bed were we lied for hours just holding onto each other.

When I woke up it was dark, maybe 2 in the morning. I went to go to the bathroom, up the stairs. I was half asleep and wasn't paying attention. Next thing I knew I had fallen down the flight of stairs and I couldn't move my arm without a sharp pain. I was sobbing into Derek's chest now. He was cursing and asking me what I was doing. The funny thing is now I didn't have to go to the bathroom. Derek drove me to the hospital, we were there for at least 2 hours. My grandma had shown up and was scolding me for not calling her and walking up stairs. I was a clumsy person, if you haven't noticed. I had to get a cast and was sent home, this meant I couldn't play the piano for the recital. When I got to my house I changed into random clothes and jumped in bed. I lied there for a few minutes before I called Derek. It didn't take long until he was climbing into my window and pulling me close to him. I was soon asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, Derek was no where to be seen. I got up and changed. I put on a black mesh skirt, a floral crop top, my leather jacket, and my combat boots. I grabbed a couple of bracelets and put them on my good arm and did my make up. I wasn't able to drive so my grandma drove me, warning me to be careful and not break myself, which I did a lot of lately.

When I got to school I saw Stiles talking to his dad. I walked up to Stiles and rubbed his back. He was upset I could tell. We headed to our first class, Scott and Lydia were also in that class as well.

Ms. Blake was talking about something to do with ideums and stuff. I wasn't paying attention I was to busy thinking, thinking about Derek and Scott and the Darrach. I was behind Scott, Lydia on my right and Stiles in front of her. The boys were talking about something when Ms. Blake walked away. I texted Derek, _I missed you this morning. I hope to see you tonight though and make up for it! ;) _It was a risky text for me but I didn't care. I seemed to let got when I was with Derek. I looked up, feeling another supernatural presents now. I looked around the room. My eyes landed on the girl who just walked in the room. She had pale skin and light blonde hair. She had naturally pink checks and wore a light mascara. She was wearing a white blouse with a little black around the collar, white skinny jeans, and black heels. All the guys heads turned to her and Greenburge whistled. Greenburge has gotten on my nerves though lately so I laughed when Ms. Blake swatted him in the head. "Class this is our new student, Neoma." The class ended soon but not without me starring down the new girl and having her flash me pink eyes, she was a witch and the boys asking Lydia to get to Aiden. I had a long break and looked up her name, it meant new moon. I remembered hearing my grandmother say, if a witch was born on the full moon she would be strong. Her name meant full moon so I put two and two together. I was dragged into Scott and Stiles's plan to talk to Ethan.

I didn't pay attention to their conversation. I was doing that lately wasn't I? I mean I didn't listen in class and I wasn't listening now. I was freaked out about all of this crap that was happening lately. I knew they were talking about the Darrach or whatever.I looked at Scott, looking at his tan skin which matched mine and his nose, I guess we kinda had the same nose. I was thinking way to much. I was brought back to reality when Ethan gasped in pain. "Whats wrong?" I asked not that worried at the wolf who had killed Boyd and sent my... I mean Derek into a mourning stage. "Its my brother." He said and we all started running. I was speeding walking for a wolf because of my arm. Stiles and I were at the same pace. I heard Ethan yelling and Aiden yelling back. When I came into the locker room I saw Ethan and Scott holding back Aiden and Stiles and Lydia over Cora who was unconscious. I ran over and dropped to my knees, looking at the wound on her head which was bleeding. Ethan dragged Aiden out well we helped Cora up. She said she was fine so I went to class. Scott Stile and Lydia stayed with her. I didn't want to be apart of this when I had my own problems. Neoma was a witch but from what coven? I had never seen her before and I didn't know if she was good or bad.

I looked at my phone, a text from Derek. _:) I'll see you sooner than you think. Its a great day to study outside. _My free hall was almost over but I somewhat sprinted for the lacrosse field. I found Derek and jumped in his arms. We kissed passionately and deeply and it was insane. I was so confused but all that was subsided for now. I was with the only person who could calm and make my nervous. The warning bell rang and I broke the kiss aggravated "I hate that stupid bell!" I grumbled. "Why don't you leave early and come with me?" He asked smirking. I smiled and pushed him playfully. "Because if I did my grandmother would kill me and then you and I am practicely failing every class!" I said stressed out. He pulled me into a tight hug which I melted into. I sighed as the bell rang again. "I swear I'm going to kill that bell." I kissed him one more time and half sprinted to the music room. I was late and broken so I was no use to the teacher at all. He told me to still come to the recital tonight though.

The day went by fast after Lydia's freak out scream, another teacher was missing. I tried staying away from the supernatural and went straight home. I pretty much locked myself in my room. I sat on my bed just breathing. I made a to-do list in my head, find out what this connection was with Derek, find the connection with Scott, find the Darrach, and help stop the alphas. Yeah this was a normal to-do list for a teen. I heard a knock on my window. I didn't need a knock to know someone was there or who it was, Derek. I went to the window and opened it. "Derek I have to get ready for the recital tonight and I really just don't need another wolf getting on my nervous or in my head today." I said with a sigh. Derek pulled me close into his chest. "Well I have no intention of getting on your nervous and I'm not here as a wolf. I'm here to ask you a serious question." I looked up at his amazing eyes and say a smile was on his face. I took a step back and nodded for him to continue. "Hailey, will you be my girlfriend?" I looked at him and smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were around my waist holding me closer to his body. Our lips crashed together and his tongue traced the outlining of my lips and soon our tongues were fighting a non-winnable battle for dominance. We only broke the kiss a few times for air when we were gasping for it and continued. He had pushed me up against the wall making it so I couldn't go anywhere. I opened my eyes and looked at the clock, it was an hour before the recital. I pushed Derek away and started grabbing clothes. He sat on my bed and watched me with a smile. I turned back to him and saw him smiling and I smiled back. I ran over and straddled his lap kissing him. He made his way down my neck and nipped me in my shoulder. "Oww." I said looking at him and then the mark he left on me. He smiled at me clearly proud of what he did. "What it lets everyone know your mine." He said with a smile and kissed me.

I finally got him to leave and I started getting dressed. I put on a cross printed dress and a pink blazer. I grabbed black fishnet stockings and put on pink high tops. I curled my hair a little and placed a flower crown in my hair and pulled on a few bracelets on my good arm. I looked at my cast and laughed. Was I really that clumsy. I was looking forward to playing the piano tonight. I grabbed my house keys and headed down stairs. When I got there I saw that Isaac and Allison were sitting in my living room talking to my grandma. I looked at them and they smiled. "Hello Hailey." Isaac and Allison said together. "Hey. Um grandma can I talk to you?" My grandma excused herself and we walked to the bathroom, my families usual meeting place. "Do you know what Lydia is? She is always going to places that she doesn't know how she got there and shes always finding dead bodies." I looked at the older women in front of me. She had amazing eyes and when she was a witch the turned from green to greener. Her hair was a faded blonde and feel in small worn out curls. I had admired this women my whole life but I felt she was keep secrets from me. "Hailey I'm not sure yet, she could be anything." I nodded. "Hey grandma why am I attracted to Scott though? I mean I love Derek but I feel a different love for Scott." She looked at me with wide eyes. "Your going to have to ask him." I nodded and walked to my friends. "Hey need a ride to the recital?" They asked and I agreed not knowing we would be with the famous Chris Argent. The car ride was awkward. I was in the back with Isaac who had placed a comforting arm around my shoulder. I took deep calming breaths but didn't feel any more calm. When we got to the school I knew about the teacher and how there was going to be another killing. The three of us ran inside leaving Chris to look at the night sky I'm guessing. I had completly forgotten about Neoma when she walked into view flashing her pink eyes.

I walked up to Scott who was talking to Lydia. "Scott." I said making him look at me. He was about to say something before I cut him off. "Scott I love Derek but I have a love that is different for you. Its not like a girlfriend love its more like...like a-a sister love." I looked at the boy who was exactly 8 months older than me. He looked at me in confusion. "Scott I think I'm your half sister. My father always talked about how he had another son but I didn't think it was you. I mean you resemble him in some ways, your hair is the same black color and texture as his and your skin tone, the same tan color." I half smiled at him. He smiled back and pulled me into a hug. I saw Lydia take off towards the music room. I excused myself like my grandma did earlier. I was chasing after Lydia when I was stopped by Neoma. She sent me a bright pink eyed grin. "Well, well, I guess your parents forgot to remind you about both your siblings then huh?" The blonde pale skinned girl said coming closer. "You know you look more like your father. I'm more of a pale skinned blonde though so we totally don't have the same dad though." She said playing with my hair. "Are you good or bad?" I asked her starring her down. "Well that is a question that hasn't been answered yet. I mean I have a lot of built up anger, not having my family and all but I could let that go." She grinned and walked away blowing me a kiss as she did. I was freaked out but when I heard Lydia scream I ran as fast as I could. I found Lydia tied to a chair Ms Stilinski on the ground with a knife in his shoulder and Scott coughing up blood. I looked at our English teacher, Ms. Blake. I smiled at her and then sent her flying across the room. She looked at me in aw. "A witch. Well I guess there must be a family coven here?" She asked looking at me then at Scott. I shook my head and flashed her my wolf-witch eyes and my claws came out. I went at her but was forced back into a cabinet. I tried to get up but I couldn't hold my weight on one hand. I watched as the Darrach took Stiles's dad and jumped out the window.

I was lifted up off the ground by, Scott. He placed me in his car and we stopped at a food place, which one I'm not sure. He got out and came back in 5 minutes later. We continued to drive until we reached the hospital. I saw a women with tan skin and black curly hair. She wore a big smile on her face when she hugged her son. She looked at me and then to Scott. "Mom this is Hailey, m-my sister." The women smiled at me and hugged me tight. "I'm so happy to meet you finally." The women said getting a confused and hurt look from her son. "I promised your father I wouldn't tell. He begged me not to." She looked at her son apologetically. Suddenly a familiar scent reached my nose and I walked towards it. I opened the door to a hospital room to find Cora and Derek asleep. I smiled to myself and kissed their foreheads. I turned to leave when I heard Cora speak up. "Please don't hurt me anymore then he has been already." She whispered. I nodded my head and smiled. "I promise." I walked out and found Scott. He dropped me off at home and I ran to my room and fell on my bed. I got up to change when I noticed a mark on my shoulder were Derek nipped me, it was the smaller version of his tattoo on his back but in purple. I lied down and went to sleep as soon as my head hit the fluffy pillow. I couldn't be more happier, confused, or excited in my life.

**Okay so I kinda have mixed emotions on this chapter so let me know what you think okay. :) I hope you enjoy it though.**


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up an hour later to a miss call from Scott and a text message. I looked out my window as the dark sky was light up by lightning followed by a clap of thunder. I got up feeling something was wrong and grabbed clothes. I put on a pair of ripped denim jeans, an I'm not short I'm fun size t-shirt, pink high tops and a grey beannie. I grabbed my keys and ran out the door. I had to drive slow because of the storm so it took me about 20 minutes to get to the loft, which normally only took 5.

"Derek! Derek!" I shouted scared running through the dark cold loft. "Hey whats wrong?" He said envolping me in a hug. "I got a call from Scott and I know Cora is in the hospital. I got nervous okay." I said. "Hey Scott!" Derek said as said boy appeared from behind a coloum. "Hi Hailey." He said smiling. "Your horrible. I was freaking out thinking something bad happened." "Sorry but right now we need to hide." Scott said dragging me to his previous hiding spot where Stiles was smiling at me.

Seconds later a women walks in, Ms. Blake, our English teacher. "Derek! Derek!" She repeated my action from earlier. They hugged tightly for a few seconds before she backed away. "Something happened at the recital. Something terrible and you have to believe me no matter what Stiles and Scott say." She said running out of breath. I looked at the two boys confused and turned back to our English teacher. "They're going to tell you thing, things that you cant believe. You have to trust me, trust me okay?" She said slow her heart rate and steadying her breath. Derek looked at her with a confused and worried look, trying to play the part. I noticed how amazing his eyes looked and was snapped out when he started to talk. "What is it?" He asked concerned. "You promise you'll listen and believe me?" "Promise." He said slightly nodding his head as the teacher leaned in and kissed him as the sky lighted up and the thunder roared again. I was pissed and my heart excelarated. Derek clenched his fists and I noticed I was distracting him from playing it cool. I turned into Scott, my brother's, body. The teacher backed off. "their already here, aren't they?" She asked as Scott pushed me along with him and Stiles. Derek looked at us and nodded to me. I was glued into Scott's side and decided not to move. "So they told you its me taking people, slashing their throats?" She asked eyeing us and looking shocked at me. "We told him your the one killing people." Scott corrected her. "Yeah I do it on my lunch break so I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of my day." She replied sarcastically. "Wheres my dad?" Stiles chocked out trying hard not to cry. I felt bad for the boy and tried comforting him, taking his hand in mine. "How should I know?" The women replied. "You don't believe them do you?" "Do you know what happened to Stiles's father?" Derek asked calmly. "No." she responded. "Ask her why she almost killed Lydia or why the piano player, which was suppose to be Hailey, got her throat slashed by a string in the piano." Scott questioned causing me to look at him and Derek in horror. I didn't hear about the piano player and am glade I hurt my thumb, which was now healed. I started to play with the bandage on my thumb trying to take it off with little success. "Lydia Martian? I don't know anything about either of them!" She protested. "Then what do you know?" Derek said anger clear in his voice. "I know those boys for what ever reason are filling you hard with lies and one they can't prove by the way." She shouted at the three of us. Scott held up a container one holding a powder, I knew what it was. "What if we can?" "What is that?" "Its a poison and a cure. That means you can use it, and it can be used against you." I said taking the bottle from Scott. "Mistletoe!" The teach shouted at me. I threw the contents of the bottle at the teacher, feeling pretty damn better after my anger with her kissing my boyfriend and all, revealing her true nature, her true face. She was pale and had slash marks down her face and colorless eyes.

Her face went back to normal as she panted for breath. I kept walking towards Derek and fell into his side. He stood still as he looked at the women in front of him, one he had feelings for once but were now completely gone. She went to run away but Derek cut her off attaching his hand to her throat, extending his claws in rage. She tried protesting but failed. "Derek what are you doing?" Scott asked nervously.

"What are you?" Derek asked anger the only tone in his voice. "The only thing that can save your sister. Call Peter! Call him!" She chocked out. Derek called Peter still holding his grip on Ms. Blake. He was alarmed when he hung up the phone the only thing he said was mistletoe. He squeezed her throat tighter causing her to gasp for some air. "Derek stop!" Scott yelled and Derek loosened his grip. "Stilinski, you'll never find him." She said causing me to growl at her protective of the vulnerable hyperactive boy. She was off of her feet now causing her to lose air even more. "Derek stop it! Stop Derek please!" I said placing a gently hand on his forearm. He dropped the teacher causing her to hit the floor hard. Thunder and lightning filling the sky again as she sat up. "That's right, you need me, all of you." She said smirking eyeing everyone in the room.

We filled the two cars, Derek's car and Stiles's jeep. I sat in the back seat of the jeep because I knew how pissed Derek was and didn't want to ride in that train wreck. The ride was silent as we took the long drive to the hospital. "Something feels wrong about this." Stiles half whispered out. "I got that feeling too. She had a look like it didn't matter but it was all still going to plan." Stiles nodded and we looked to Scott who was lost in thought. We finally reached the hospital. Stiles helped me out and grabbed the bat that sat in the back with me. Scott and I gave him a confused look. "What you guys get claws, I get a bat." I smiled "Not in my case." I said flashing him my lavender eyes. "You really need to stop that." He muttered as we walked through the doors behind Derek and Jennifer, who was held tightly by Derek. It was raining hard and by the time we got inside we were soaked and I was shivering. We walked the halls to the elevator before Melissa McCall's voiced sounded calling Scott's name. "What are you doing the hospital is evacuating." She informed us. "We are here for Cora." He responded as Melissa eyed the teens, the man who was once arrested for murder, and the English teacher. "All of you? Why does Stiles have my bat?" "Mom just trust me on this. You need to get out of here." Scott said. She started to tell him about the ambulances coming one in ten minutes and the other in twenty, picking up in the basement garage. We ran to the elevator. Derek kept a tight grip on the teacher as we entered. "You don't have to keep my on a leash Derek, I'm going to help." She informed the alpha. She turned to her right seeing Scott glaring angrily at her and then her left, Stiles ready with his bat and I holding my fist tighter and tighter.

We reached Cora's floor in a matter of seconds. The lights started to flicker as I clung onto Stiles. We kept on walking until we reached the empty room Cora was suppose to be in. There was a bunch of black substance on the ground and then a trail leading to two double doors where Peter, Derek's and Cora's uncle came flying out. He looked up at us hurt and then back to the doors. "We have a problem." We all looked in the same direction seeing the huge alpha. "A big problem." Peter said propping himself up on his elbows.

I looked to Derek who was wolfed out and was now charging the alpha, I did the same. Derek plowed into their torso and got elbowed in the back. I charged then and jumped on Derek's back wrapping my legs around their huge neck. They swung their arm at me but missed. They had knocked Derek to the ground and were fighting with me. I'm pretty sure it looked like a little child not wanting to get down from her father's shoulders. They knocked me into a wall and I fell next to Derek. Scott was now fully transformed and charging for the alpha. He attacked them repeatedly as I swiped at their feet, it didn't work. They had Scott up against the wall and I had to sit back and watch as the chocked my brother. "Aiden! Ethan! Stop you don't know what your doing!" Scott said trying to be the good guy. "We aren't trying to hurt you, we just want her!" They growled at him. I saw Stiles and Peter run behind the alphas and scooped up Cora heading through the other set of double doors. We watched as Ms. Blake backed into the elevator and left, the twins running. Derek Scott and I ran to catch up with the boys and Cora. "Don't stop! Don't stop!" Derek said as we ran to the next set of double doors Peter had gone through. Stiles had another plan though which failed obviously. As soon as the twins stepped in Stiles swung the bat across their back sending it into a thousand tiny pieces not even phasing the alpha. Stiles earned a growl and slowly backed away. I looked at Scott smiling as I ran to attack but stopped short. Scott jumped on my back and sent the light flying into the alpha's face.

We ran through the double doors well the alpha was down and shut it tight once we were safer. Derek and Stiles got into a little spat about how Derek had feelings for two psychotic women, and how he let Jennifer get way. I helped Peter tend to Cora. I tried chants, spells, and taking away her pain, nothing brought her to consciousness. Jennifer appeared demanding we help her and then she would tell us where Stiles's dad was and heal Cora, only after she was out and safe. We had no other option.

Melissa McCall came on the loud speaker. "Can I have your attention please." The women's voice was shaky. "Mr. Deucalion, sorry ju-just Deucalion would like you to bring the women calling herself Jennifer Blake to the ER reception. Do this and everyone else can go free. You have ten minutes." The women's voice ended and we all glanced at each other. "He won't hurt her." Jennifer said. "Shut up!" I responded. "Tell them Scott. Tell them why" Everyone looked to Scott who remained voiceless. "Deucalion wants the rarest alphas not just Derek." "A true alpha." Peter replied. "Whats that?" Stiles asked dumbfounded. "Someone who doesn't have to kill to be an alpha rather they rise by the force of their own will. Our little Scott." Peter said mockingly. Scott looked between Derek and I. "It doesn't matter. We still need to get her out of here." Scott said looking at all of us. "Your mom said an ambulance would pick up in the garage in 20 minutes." I said and he nodded. "We haven't been here for that long so if we get there and on that ambulance we can get out." Scott said. "Scott you mom." Stiles muttered. "I know." Their was pain and sadness in his voice. "Well we are going to have to distract the twins." I pointed out.

"I'll distract them." Scott replied. "Not alone." "I'll go." Derek said but then Jennifer spoke up. "I'm sorry I'm not going anywhere without Derek." I growled at her as she backed up. "I'll go but I'd like to have an advantage." Peter replied. "What like a weapon?" Stiles asked. "Well something better than a baseball bat." He replied. The boys went looking through the draws to find something when I spoke up. "Why don't you just take a shot of something and bring me out." I created two huge orbs in my palms and smiled.

Soon Peter was stumbling out of the door and I kissed Derek following him and Scott. They attacked the alpha as I sat back and looked pretty and harmless. When I saw that Derek and them had escaped I whistled at the boys. They chased me down a hallway and I turned around smiling. "I'm sorry can I help you?" I asked acting all innocent. I formed two orbs and sent them flying, running towards the twins. They dodged several of the orbs but when I got closer they had a harder time, getting several to the legs and torso. I kicked their feet send them on their back and running to the scent of Scott and Peter.

**Sorry this took soo long going to post the next chapter some time between tomorrow night and Sunday night. Let me know what you thing of this chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't find Scott or Peter and I heard the twins following me. They were closer now and I closed my eyes and thought of Scott and soon I was standing in front of a dirty clothes basket. I saw Scott on top of Peter and smiled at the two who were fighting. "How the hell-?" Scott began to ask but his phone went off. "They didn't make it out did they?" I asked.

We ran down the hall, I followed Scott who was trying to hold up Peter. Soon we reached the ambulance were Stiles and Cora were. We opened the back of the ambulance and helped get Peter in next to Stiles. I was to busy thinking of a plan well Stiles interrogated Scott. "Will you please stay here?" Scott turned to me and asked. I smiled back at him grabbing his hand and leading him down the hallway. We were walking down the halls of the dark empty hospital. I was still holding onto my brother's hand as we walked. Before I knew it I was thrown into the wall by the huge alpha twin and sat back into the wall as Scott got the crap kicked out of him. I tried to move throwing orbs at the wall to break up the wall holding me in but it didn't work. "Where is she? We are trying not to hurt you!" The alpha bellowed at Scott as it held him up my his neck. Scott tried getting the huge arm out of his way as he chocked out. "Try harder!" Next thing I knew I was staring at Melissa McCall having the biggest women crush on her because she had electrocuted the twins. Scott helped me out of the wall and we headed out of the hallway down another hallway.

Scott and I heard a noise, the sound of a gun being cocked, and he told me to stay with his mom. We peared around the corner as saw it was only the Argents and Isaac. I ran over to Isaac, forgetting about him and hugged him, glad he was okay. We all walked down the hall into an open room. We stood around a table looking at each other waiting for someone to speak up. "Okay we obviously need a plan." I said looking around. "Thanks for your observation, sister." Scott said getting strange looks from everyone. "We are half siblings guys no big deal." I said smiling. I looked at Allison and then back to the boys smiling. "What?" She snapped at me. "I have and idea." I told them my idea and hopped it would work. I went running ahead of Allison once she stopped saying how terribly nervous Isaac looked. The twins chased after her and I suddenly felt adrenaline shot throughout my body. I was out the front door standing waiting anxiously for Allison to come out forming orbs in my hands. I smiled at Aiden and Ethan as Allison turned around and shooting arrows at the werewolves. I started to throw orbs that they tried to dodge but the would clip them leaving burn marks that would last awhile making them weak as Chris shot at them.

We watched as they ran away. We were still aware but we let our guard down a little. I started to get nervous when Isaac was taking forever. "I'm gonna go check things out okay." I said to the two hunters and took off for the garage. Isaac sped off and I saw that Stiles and Scott weren't in the car. I continued to run as I felt guilt, sadness and betrayal build up in my stomach. I stopped and gasped for air as a tear ran down my cheek. I ran as fast as I could to the roof where I saw a hurt Stiles. I collapsed next to him scraping my knee. I took the boy in my arms and held him close shushing him as he let the tears roll down his cheek. "Stiles, what happened?" I asked looking the boy in the eyes. "H-he he went with him." Stiles said pointing to where I assume Scott was standing before."Deucalion, Scott went with Deucalion." Stiles mumbled as I held him closer to me.

I helped the boy up after several moments of silent sobs. I had to be strong. I took the boy down to his jeep and we drove to his house. I made some hot chocolate as we ate ice cream and sat on the couch. His house was so quite, it almost scared me. "Do you want to change?" He asked me getting up. I followed him up the stairs and into his room. I sat on his bed as he grabbed me sweat pants and a shirt that was way to big. I smiled as he handed it to me and head for the bathroom across the hallway. I changed quickly and went back to the boy's room. He was sitting on his bed, head in hands and was thinking, I'm guessing. I sat next to him and hugged him. "Do you want me to stay the night?" I asked and tried to smile as the boy nodded his head. He went to grab me some blankets and pillows and I set up a bed on the floor. It was silent as we layed there not talking at all. I closed my eyes and fell asleep thankful that I hadn't died tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about Derek, Scott, Cora, and Melissa McCall and Mr. Stilinski.

**Sorry this chapter was short but I wanted to make sure I posted it before Monday which didn't really work. I still hope its good and can't wait for tonight's episode! Sorry if there are spelling mistakes or any mistakes at all it is 2 in the morning and I'm running on 3 and a half hours of sleep. Sorry loves. :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Before I was fully asleep Stiles shot up in bed. "Derek!" He shouted and jumped out of the bed. I sat up in confusion. "What?" I asked still half asleep. "Derek, he was still in the elevator. We haven't been here that long so we should be fine. Lets go!" He shouted. I grabbed my clothes and headed for his jeep. I started to change in the back seat, Stiles's eyes always on the road. When we reached the hospital we jumped out and ran to the elevator. Derek was on the ground passed out.

"Oh my God!" I ran over to Derek checking his pulse and then shaking him. Stiles got down next to me."Come on Derek." He repeated as he slapped him over and over. He went to go punch him in the face when Derek grabbed onto his wrist. I threw my body onto his chest as Derek looked at Stiles. Derek looked around confused as I sat up. "Where is she?" He whispered out. "Jennifer, gone with Scott's mom." "She took her?" "Yeah and if that's not enough kick to the balls, Scott went with Deucalion." The boy was sweating and tried hard to catch his breath." The cops are coming so we need to get you out of here." I said trying to lift him up. "What about Cora?" He asked worried about his younger sister. "I know where they are." I said leading him to his car. We got in and drove to were Isaac and the Argents were.

Derek got out of the car to grab Cora. "Where are Scott and Stiles?" Allison asked."Stiles is holding off the police." Derek replied. "Melissa and Scott." "Jennifer took Melissa." I replied popping my head out of the window. "What about Scott?" Allison asked trying to stay strong. No one replied so she pushed Derek. "Where is Scott?" "He went with them okay. With Deucalion." He turned away from them and we sped off to his house.

We took Cora out of the car and ran her up stairs and placed her on his bed. I tried wiping the sweat off of her forehead. I sat on one side well Derek was on the other, Peter on the stairs and Isaac pacing. I watched as she gasped for air. "She is dieing isn't she?" Isaac asked. "So what are you gonna do?" "I don't know." "Wanna figure something out?" Isaac snapped. "Because well Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being killed, you were in here rolling around the sheets with the psychotic bitch that's killing everyone!" "Isaac enough!" His eyes filled up with tears and I swear I thought both him and Derek were either going to fight or cry. "Erica and Boyd are dead, Cora is dying...and you are doing nothing! Why'd you do this to us Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?" "Isaac." I said looking at him with pleading eyes, tears staining my cheeks. "Maybe." Derek replied looking into Isaac's eyes for the first time. "I told Cora I wouldn't leave.I'll help when I figure out how to help her." He said turning back to his sister as Isaac walked to the door. "There's no time!" He shouted getting pissed. "The full moons coming, the sheriff and Melissa are gonna be dead so I'm gonna try to help them. You two can sit here and practice the art of doing nothing." He replied, slamming the door to the loft. "Isaac!" I shouted getting up. "I have to go after him." I said looking as Derek who nodded, tears threatening to leave his eyes and stain his cheeks. I kissed him gently and headed for the door, following Isaac's scent.

His scent lead me all the way to the Argent home. I went inside and saw Isaac standing in a door way. I over heard him saying he was going to help. I smiled extending my claws and forming an orb in the other, coming behind him. "Me too!" I smiled at the people who filled the room, Chris, Allison and Stiles. We headed to the bank were Cora and Boyd were kept. Chris had an electric stick thingy and Isaac kept eyeing it. "Don't you only use those on werewolves?" He asked. "Yes." Chris replied turning around and shocking the both of use and then handcuffing Allison to a pole. He was trying to explain himself but the pain was excruciating and I didn't bother listening.

I layed on the ground watching as Chris got taken and then as Isaac comforted Allison. I was lifted up into Isaac's arms, not able to move. We drove to the vet's office and into the back. I was able to move now and they had a plan. We filled up 3 tubs with ice cold water, ice and some green thingy.

I sat down on one of the tables and watched as each one explained what they had that reminded them of their parent. Stiles had his father's badge that was crushed by Jennifer, Allison had the silver bullet her father made, and Scott had the watch his mother got from our father. Soon Isaac Lydia and Deaton were drowning the three teens into the freezing cold water. They had to be a pretty much dead. I watched as they did the biggest thing, sacrifice themselves for their parents life. Inside I was freaking out, my brother had to be dead and was sacrificing himself for him mother, I knew he would be find but the consequences that came with his choice were big, darkness would cover his heart. I knew that it would be tough for them but they were strong and willing to do whatever it takes. I felt a pain in my heart and my eyes flashed causing Deaton to look at me. I looked into the mirror on the wall, they were a cold steel blue and then flashed back to purple and then to the regular dark blue. I looked back and saw Scott's eye flash the golden yellow they always were.

**Sorry another short chapter. Who else cried last night though during the episode! I was ugly crying and it was horrible. Cant wait for next week's episode! I don't want anyone else to die though! If you could choose who died though, who would you pick? Leave a review with your answer :)**


	15. Chapter 15

We sat and slept waiting for them to wake up. It as seconds that turned to minutes that turned to hours which seemed like days. They all shot up out of the tubs at the same. I rushed over and placed a towel on Scott's shoulders and Lydia and Isaac did the same. They went on about how they knew where their parents were. After they were calmed down my grandmother begged me to go home and shower etc and Scott begged me to leave and stay out of trouble.

I showered and changed into leather pant a purple tank top and my leather jacket and combat boots. I grabbed a few crystals from the basement and some herbs I would need. I grabbed the knife and the thigh belt and attached it. I grabbed the necklace my mother gave me and my wand. It was a very simple thing, almost like a pen, it as silver and thin. I slipped it into my boot and headed up the stairs. I saw my grandmother all geared up and a smile painted my face. She smiled back and nodded to the door. We got into the car and drove aimlessly around. Soon it as dark and I couldn't pick up on anyone. Soon we were off road into the woods of Beacon Hills.

Soon we were deep and we found Stile's jeep smashed into a huge tree. I jumped out and ran over to the driver side. I opened the door and pulled him out. I washed the blood off of his forehead and smacked him softly across the face which jolted him awake. "Stiles are you okay?" I asked before he could say "Ow." "Stiles are you okay besides the smack?" I asked and he nodded attempting to get up but had to hold onto the jeep. We started to run to the area were the parents were being held. But before that he reached into his back seat and pulled out a metal bat.

We ran to the root cellar faster then we had ever run. When I saw that the root cellar was crushing my friends and their parents I stopped in my tracks. I was tearing up but Stiles jumped down and put the bat next to Isaac. They all hugged and rejoiced. "Is everyone okay?" I hollered down and got a response form Melissa. "Yes." I smiled and pulled Isaac out. We got all the parents and Allison and Stiles out. "Where is Scott and Derek?" I asked. I got a look from the boys and I started running. I ran into Scott, crying and he held me for awhile. "Everyone is okay. Where is Derek?" I asked concerned. "Hailey he, hes gone." I busted out into tears and pushed Scott away from me.

I ran as fast as I could tears rolling down my cheeks. I tried to get there as fast as I could but when I got to his apartment he was gone. I slide down the wall and cried and I felt a piece of paper under my hand. It was a note.

_Hailey I'm sorry I left. I want you to have a normal life, without me. Everyone around me seems to be getting hurt. Try to live your life and not worry about me. _

_I will always love you. Derek._

I sat there and cried. I got up and walked back home trying to think of something other than Derek. When I got home I sunk into my bed and slept when I got to school I found Scott and Stiles. Wrapping an arm around my brother and another around Stiles, I felt home, safe and sound and a little love in me when I looked at Stiles seeing his beauty for the first time it seemed. But then I closed my eyes and Derek popped into my mind. I would do anything to see him again.

"So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost  
I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
Hope I get the chance to travel the world  
But I don't have any plans  
Wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game made for everyone  
And love is the prize" -Wake Me Up by AVICII

**Sorry this chapter took forever. I just didn't know how to write it. Its short and crappy I'm sorry.**


	16. authors note :)

hey guys so I have two questions. Do you want me to continue writing this story? and how do we feel about it so far? also how do we feel about Hailey and Stiles getting together potentially? I would love some feedback. Thank you guys so much and its been to long without Teen Wolf January 6th please come soon.. :(


End file.
